Chameleon
by NnysLiLVictim
Summary: Casper McAllester is the insitute's newest student. As if being a mutant wasn't hard enough, @school No one can half understand him, he can't control his powers and has a few horrible addictions! What's a bloke to do? Rated R for language.
1. A New Student

alrighty, im back and back in action! this was written for a friend of mine and it's my first attempt at X-Fan ficition! so you know.... accent's may not be right... and im nowhere NEAR finished! just putting up this little bit to get reactions and comments to know weather i should re-write the whole thing... hopefully i will get good ones and don't have to! :-) but yeah... so i hope that people like it and i get good feedback! OH! BTW! the best way to read anything that Casper says, if you dont understand is to read it out loud to yourslef. It'll all come together that way. (trust me.. I ended up reading every page of 'trainspotting' out loud to myself just to understand!) ALSO! If they are speaking in a diffrent language (I.E. German) the translation is beside it in brackets ( ) and also im sorry if the language (german) is a little butchered. I used a translation website to get it as close as i could. so here goes nothing....  
  
The Language of Scots!  
  
Radge - Crazy  
  
Hou's aw wi ye - How's it going with you?  
  
saikless - Harmless, Innocent  
  
nothin a fearist - nothing to be afraid of  
  
heree for a bittock - here for a while  
  
made leet - Made mention  
  
Nothin tae be Affrontit aboot - nothing to be ashamed of  
  
Brawlie wisses - well wishes.  
  
auld' gildwife - Old House wife  
  
davered - wandered  
  
wee-oors - early hours  
  
dint - crush  
  
towmond - one year  
  
nae weel - sick  
  
scug - hide  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or Marvel related... i'm just a huge fan from way back in the day! But i am the owner of Casper McAllester... he is My Own OC and i love him dearly! :-) I do NOT own the songs mentioned in this story ('Blue and Yellow' and 'On My Own' Both By: The Used) though again... i wish i did. lol. and yeah, that should do it. I think I covered myself quite well!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked around the platform at the small airport at the people surrounding him through dark blue tinted sunglasses. These people looked normal enough, Men coming back from business trips, talking on cell phones and loading their one small bag and briefcase into a cab. Women and children walking hand in hand across the plate glass window of the airport that he looked up at. And even lovers on the loading strip where he stood kissing and just enjoying being re-united. He sighed nervously and hiked his guitar bag up further on his shoulder, then shoving his hands into his pockets he rubbed the cross on a rosary that was in there and started his trek towards a new life. He walked to baggage claim saying prayers for strength and courage silently in his head in at least 3 different languages before he received His baggage. He grabbed his 2 suitcases and one large duffle bag. He then proceeded to make his way towards the animal claim. Having everything in suit he walked over to a large pillar and sat against it on the ground. He took off his guitar bag and opened it, taking out his pride and joy. A Dark, jungle green, sunburst finish acoustic guitar. He placed a small black pick in his mouth and began tuning until he was interrupted by a small whining coming from the animal carrier that sat beside him on top of his suitcases. He sighed deeply and smiled, running a hand through his freshly dyed, bight red hair. His silver thumb rings caught the sun light and glimmered. He reached into the first pocket of his duffle bag and pulled out a small silver chain.   
  
"Hey Elle! Hou're ye lestin?" He asked opening the small cage door and pulling out a beige and white ferret attaching her to the chain that was looped around his left wrist and putting her down on the airport floor. She simply looked up at him and tilted her head questioningly before climbing into his lap and up his shirt until she was comfortable. Laying her head on his left shoulder and stretching across the back of his neck, her long, fluffy tail slightly curled under his chin. Her small beige hairs mixing with the dark brown of his goatee. "Yeh, I'm beet as well." He sighed again reaching up and scratching the top of her head with his finger. "ima thinkin this guy should be hir any time no." He drawled, his heavy Scottish accent slightly slurring his words. He took his pick in hand again and started to strum lightly on the guitar, a few stray pieces of his hair falling behind the sun glasses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zat vas one of the hardest Danger Room sessions ve've had in a vile." Kurt sighed sinking down to the floor of the elevator as his companion pressed the floor number.  
  
"I know! My bruises have bruises! I cant believe all this was for stealing that stupid teddy bear of Kitty's!" Evan said already shedding his arm armor.   
  
"Ve'll just have to get her back!" Kurt moaned running a gloved, 3 fingered hand through his blackish blue hair.  
  
"Tomorrow…" Evan groaned sitting down beside his friend on the floor. "right now all I want to do is get up to my room, take a shower and go to sleep!"   
  
"Ja! I hear you! This vould be ze part vere a 'high five' vould be varrented, but I'm too tired! I think my tail is going to fall off!" Kurt said taking his tail in hand and holding it in his lap where it lay life-less. Once they reached their floor they were just opening their doors when They heard the professor's voice in their heads.  
  
"Kurt, Evan. Change quickly and then I would like to see you both downstairs." They both groaned as they entered their rooms. No sooner than Kurt had shut his door than he heard someone knocking on it.   
  
"Ja?" He called zipping up his pants. As soon as he answered Kitty Had already phased through his door.   
  
"HEY! Guess what?!" She chirped smiling at her friend.  
  
"Lemme guess? Somevone ripped Mr. Tiddly's head off?!" He snapped pulling his shirt down over his head.   
  
"NO! And don't be all Like, mad at me! You and Evan were the ones who stole him from me!" She said standing up taller but still not coming close to his height when he straightened out, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry Katizhen. Hard day in the Danger Room. I did not mean to snap." He said crouching on the floor while she sat on the edge of his bed. "so, vhat's up?"   
  
"We're getting a new student!" She said standing up and walking over to his mirror that sat on top of the dresser. She inspected herself and toyed with the few strands of loose hair that hung into her eyes.   
  
"so vhat?" Kurt said standing up again and walking up next to her. "vhat are you so excited about?"   
  
"Well, Jean was hanging out with the professor when Cybero found him and said that he was like, totally gorgeous!" She exclaimed, nearly squealing with excitement when she turned around to face Kurt., looking into his Amber eyes. "And the professor is going to call us all down to meet him when he gets here with Scott!" Kurt's heart fell a little but never let it show for one second. "But hey! I'm gonna go down and talk to Rouge before they get here! See ya down there!" and with that she was gone, she phased down through the floor to one of the lower levels Leaving Kurt standing in front of the mirror looking at his own reflection. He loved Kitty, and he was pretty sure that she would never return the feeling. I mean, The blue fur presented a bit of a problem, and the tail? He sighed deeply, turning from his reflection and walked out onto the balcony looking down onto the backyard. He hopped up onto the railing and resumed his crouching position, tail snaking behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Radge hoose ye got hir!"   
  
"Uh, thanks." Scott said pulling up to the front of the mansion and getting out of his car. "So, Casper? Where ya from?" He asked walking round to the trunk and opening it.  
  
"New Zealand. Mah Clan is from Scotland but we've done our fair share of movin ya know?" He said joining Scott at the trunk helping him unload.   
  
"Yeah. Well I hope that you like it here. It a great place to live. Sure it gets a little loud and sometimes feels a little crowded but it's pretty nice."   
  
"Dona think I'll have a problem. A niver seen the likes o this!" Casper exclaimed placing his guitar bag onto his shoulder again and grabbing the duffle bag and ferret cage and following Scott into the mansion. They were greeted at the entry way by Professor Xavier who then showed Casper into the common room where the others were already seated.   
  
"Everyone. I would like you all to meet Casper McAllester. He is joining us from New Zealand." Casper smiled politely looking around the room. They all looked normal enough, A beautiful red head sitting in between a just as pretty Goth and a small girl clad in pink and denim. A Man standing in the corner wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans, a small kid in baggy pants and a white wife beater. And then there was Scott and the professor. They all looked normal. He chuckled slightly much to everyone's confusion. He was expecting monsters, or like the hideously deformed, nothing like what he saw before his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, really I am. It's just… ure all normal folk." He said setting his things down on the floor next to his feet.   
  
"Ut-Oh." Kitty thought. "He hasn't seen Kurt yet!" but her thoughts were soon interrupted by his appearance. Jean was right. He WAS gorgeous! He was tall, about Scott's height, with short, bright red hair that obviously wasn't his real color. She could tell by the dark sprout of facial hair. He wore baggy plaid pants with leather straps all around it. And a dingy white shirt that read 'Edinburgh festival 2000, Edinburgh Scotland'. He also wore a collection of hemp and black rubber bracelets and two identical silver thumb rings on long, thin fingers. A pair of old dingy sneakers and a pair of dark blue shades. "Wow, he has an amazing smile… just wish I could see his eyes! Like, beautiful eyes pull it all together!" She thought craning her head a little, as if to try to see under the glasses.  
  
"Yes, well Casper. One of my student's is missing however." As soon as he said that there was a slight flash of light followed by a 'Bamf' sound and the smell of sulfur and brimstone.   
  
"You vanted to see me professor?" Kurt asked crouching down and looking in his general direction. That was, until he noticed that everyone in the room was watching someone else. Kurt raised up onto two feet, his amber eyes almost glowing and his tail whipping the ground behind himself. Casper stopped dead in his tracks as well as his heart for a second. Could he really believe what he was looking at? He had seen statues that looked like this but they were just fairy tales from New Zealand, not real right? Kurt advanced towards him and Casper found himself taking step backwards.   
  
"Casper, there's nothing to fear from Kurt." The professor said scanning his thoughts for a minute.  
  
"Who saiid anythin boot bein afraid?" He said standing still in his tracks as if at the slightest movement Kurt would attack. "I-I just didn't think tiki's were real!" He said taking a step forward towards Kurt. At hearing something so insulting Kurt couldn't help it. He bared his Fangs a little and stood as upright as he could.   
  
"This Is Kurt Wagner." Professor X said folding his hands in front of his mouth, elbows resting on the arm rests of his wheel chair. "He is a mutant as well. His Mutation however his physical as well."  
  
" Hou's aw wi ye?" Casper said extending his hand to shake Kurt's. Kurt just looked at him strangely. How could he just call him something and then play nice? It was confusing, that and the fact that English spoken fast enough was hard to understand let alone this version of it he was speaking. Casper watched as Kurt looked him up and down, almost like trying to figure him out. He withdrew his hand and sighed a little. "listen lad, I'm sorry boot that. I've just, I've niver seen nothin o likes of ye." Kurt just looked at the group sitting on the couch and arched an eyebrow. "common man, no need to get radge!"   
  
"Casper" Jean said raising to her feet and walking over to him. "Maybe I should show you where your room is?" She offered reaching for his arm.  
  
"No, I would like to try mah peace wit Kurt. I cant stand someone to be cross wit me." He said looking back to where Kurt was standing only to find that he was now crouched beside the couch.  
  
"How did he do that?!" Casper asked looking back at the professor.  
  
"Kurt is a teleporter. Just like I'm telekinetic, and kitty can pass through walls." Jean explained pointing everyone out.   
  
"Yeah, What about you new boy? Anythin special bout ya?" Rouge asked standing from her seat.   
  
"Uh, I thin so. Nothin so cool thou." He said looking around the room. He removed his shades slowly, his eyes remained closed however. Suddenly he started to fade from sight until he was completely gone.   
  
"I'd call that pretty cool" Evan said standing up and reaching his hand out to where Casper once stood. His fingers barely grazed Casper's chest as he stepped away laughing slightly.   
  
"That tickles" He said walking to another point in the room.   
  
"So that's vhat he can do?" Kurt said looking around to room trying to listen for Casper.  
  
"Aye, he can become invisible. Bit o a burden to many, but I was an excellent hunter in the village back in New Zealand." Casper said from where he stood behind Kurt, lifting his tail and turning it slightly in his hand. Kurt quickly snapped his tail back to the ground trying to trip Casper. "Nice try Lad." He commented from where he was now sitting next to Rouge on the couch, in the spot that Jean had vacated.  
  
"Alright kid, we get the jest. Come back." Logan said standing away from the wall he was just leaning on.  
  
"Aaight. Just hold on a second." Casper sighed walking over to his bag and un-zipping the large pocket. They all watched and waited patiently as Casper came back to visibility, wincing in pain, head down and staring at the syringe that was injected into his arm. He took the small needle from his arm and flexed the sore appendage. He looked back up to the group of students, is eyes finally visible. Kitty gasped quietly looking him in the eyes. They were strangely beautiful and creepy in the same way. It looked as if he had the northern Lights dancing across each pupil. They never stayed the same color for more than 2 seconds at a time, they would turn from a bright vibrant green, to purple, the strange blue and an odd yellow. Sometimes all the colors at once. "Freaky! But really sexy.." She thought resting her head on her hand and sighing slightly.  
  
"What in the Heck was that stuff?" Scott asked walking over to Casper and looking at him as he bent over and placed a small vile of purplish liquid back in his bag along with the needle.  
  
"It's how I come back. I can't return to visibility with oot it. My Faathar, when he found oot about me 'condition' he came up wit this." Casper spat out bitterly. "That's why A'm heer. It keeps me clean beat. An I want no moore this shite."  
  
"I will be helping Casper to develop his powers so that he can control them and will no longer need this drug." The professor said rolling up next to Casper and grabbing his duffle bag from the floor. "come, I'll show you to your room." Casper nodded and picked up his bags, waved goodbye to the others in the room before disappearing around the corner with Logan, the professor and his baggage.   
  
"Wow, he's like, totally a babe." Kitty said quietly, for fear that he was still close enough to hear. Rouge nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I've seen prettier." Kurt joked standing up and looking at Kitty.   
  
"Ah feel so bad for him though. He needs that icky stuff just to keep his powers under control." Rouge said leaning back on the couch. "I know how he feels, to not have a grip on things." Sighing she looked at her gloved hands.  
  
"Well, that's why he's here. To try to learn control." Jean commented walking over to a piece of luggage that he left on the floor of the common room. It was a small animal carrier. "what's this?" She asked out loud, catching everyone's attention.   
  
"I see ye found Elle." Casper said running back into the common room. He nodded to Jean to bring him the cage as he sat in one of the larger chairs in the room. He took the cage from her and placed it into his lap reaching for the latch.  
  
"Wait! You're from like, New Zealand right?" Kitty said standing up and walking behind Kurt.   
  
"Aye." He nodded, stopping with the cage door half open.  
  
"So, what if what's in there is like, a giant spider or something?!" She exclaimed gripping the back of Kurt's maroon under shirt tightly. Casper laughed as the other students slowly inched backwards, thinking about what Kitty had just said and how it could be true.  
  
"No, no… Elle is saikless." He smiled reaching his hand into the cage. They all winced a little, expecting something odd to be pulled from the cage. He was stopped once again by a male voice behind him.  
  
"That doesn't answer our question about the giant spider thing." Scott said still stepping backwards.  
  
"well if ye'd let me get her out yo'd see theirs nothin a fearist." He said starting to pull his hand from the cage again. He winced in pain and pulled a bleeding finger from the cage and shut the door. "Ah MuttercBumser!" (mother F**ker) He exclaimed obviously speaking another language. Kurt looked on wide eyed. "He speaks German?" he thought , slightly disappointed that he couldn't use any one liners on him because he'd understand. But, on the bright side he could understand him!   
  
"SEE! I LIKE, TOLD YOU IT WAS DANGEROUS!" Kitty squeaked tightening her grip on Kurt's shirt and ignoring the gasping sounds he made in protest.  
  
"Katizhen! I- I can't breathe!" He gasped tapping her on the shoulder with his tail while his hands tried to free the death grip on his clothing.  
  
"Hey! It's alright Lass. Elle is just a lil spooked is all." He said waving his bitten hand a little. "not the one time I been latched by a wee rodent." He chuckled as everyone seemed to ease at the mention of the word rodent, all but Kitty. "oh common! Ye cant tell ure Timid to a wee Ferret. "   
  
"It's like, a rodent isn't it?!" She said finally letting go of Kurt who shot her a look while he tried to re-gain his breath.  
  
"A'm a no carin, let's give the lassie another shot eh?" Casper smiled opening the cage again. This time he mumbled a few words in other languages, lifted the cage to eye level and scolded the animal quickly in a thick accent which no one could understand. Finally he pulled a small ball of beige and white fluff from the cage. As soon as she was completely out he attached the leash to her harness and slipped it around his wrist.   
  
"Aw, she's so cute." Jean and Kitty cooed walking closer to Casper and kneeled next to his chair petting Elle as she made approving squeaks and looked at them with large blue eyes. That was until she sensed Kurt, perched on the back of the couch. She looked towards him and arched her back making small spitting noises. Jean and Kitty moved back a little and looked at Casper who was watching the whole scene unfold.   
  
"So, That's why ye was so radge?" He said picking her up and turning her head to face him, he touched noses with the ferret and stood from his seat. He approached Kurt on the back of the couch and reached for his hand, holding a protesting Elle in the other. Kurt felt Casper grip his wrist and began to bring his hand towards the spitting animal. Casper also felt Kurt tense up. "It's alright lad, we'll be heree for a bittock so she'd just better get used to ye." The animal sniffed the air and ceased its spitting, moving slightly closer to Kurt's hand soon rubbing it's head against his thumb. "see mate, patience." Casper said placing Elle on his shoulder where she resumed to curl into her favorite position and he removed the thin chain.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Kurt asked watching him walk back to the chair and sit down.  
  
"Aye, she never so much as bat's an eye there. The lass knows when to sit." Casper said yawning, Elle doing so also. Kitty just sat and watched him smiling.  
  
"We'll, Casper. It was nice meeting you and Elle!" Jean said walking up to him and petting Elle on the head gently. "But Scott, myself and Rouge have a session to be getting to." She said walking from the room, Scott and Rouge following and nodding in his direction.   
  
"And I guess I'm going to go too. I'm really tired after my session so I'll catch up with ya later man." Evan said walking by Casper and patting the back of the chair.   
  
"Later." He replied looking at the only two remaining. "Wager it's just us." He drawled. Looking at Kitty and Kurt who sat on the couch together, both giving him very familiar looks. One of a doe eyed crush and the other of dislike.   
  
"Listen, Mate.. Was there somethin I spoke to offend?" Casper asked crossing one long leg over the other and resting both his arms on the arm rests. Kurt just scoffed at him and disappeared. *Bamf* "And heere A'm a thinkin I've made friends." Casper said running his hands down his face.   
  
"Like, don't pay attention to Kurt. He can act Major weird sometimes." Kitty said standing up and walking over next to him.   
  
"Ah wonder what I said?" Kitty thought back for a minute trying to help as well.   
  
"Well, there WAS that 'TiKi' thing…" She said sitting on the arm of the love seat next to Casper's chair.   
  
"THAT?!" He said sitting forward. "But, it's nota bad thing. TiKi's in New Zealand are just bloke like creatures with three fingers, Theeir a plus OR negative towards Lads an Lass's. I just… didn't know what ta think. Never seen nothin ta likes o him before, lest moving, n speakin." Kitty nodded her head understandingly.  
  
"Well, you'd better explain that to him at some point. Or living around here is going to be like, really Hectic!"   
  
"Aye. I'll try n explain in a bit. Right nowe, I need ta un pack." He said standing to his feet. Kitty stood as well.  
  
"Need any help?" She asked jumping to her feet and taking this as a chance to get to know Casper better.  
  
"Aye, much obliged if ye would." He said holding out his arm as she took it. He reached down and picked up Elle's carrier and then down to Kitty. He smiled slightly as she hugged his arm tighter, that sealed it in his mind. The girl definitely had a crush on him, he thought it was cute. She had to have been 16, maybe a mature 15. But hey, who did a harmless crush hurt anyway? So long as he never lead her on, and at that point the promised himself that he would never do that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt sat at his 'thinking spot' on the roof, just above the great hallway and over looking the front yard. He was thinking about everything that happened downstairs a couple of hours ago. How could Kitty be attracted to that guy?! Sure, he was 'normal' looking, well if you exclude those creepy eyes. He was traveled, so what?! He was from Germany! He was traveled too, living in America now and all. Maybe it was the fact that Kitty couldn't understand a word of what he said… or maybe that was just him as well. Because whenever he spoke his native tongue she gave him weird looks. And not ALL of what he said was confusing. He understood some of it.   
  
Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt the roof behind himself start to move slightly, meaning someone else was on it with him. He turned quickly, crouching down to an attack stance. His tail wagging fiercely behind himself, fangs bared.   
  
"Whoa Mate, calm yeself." Casper said walking up beside Kurt. "This seat occupied?" He asked taking a small silver flask out of his pocket. He had changed and was wearing a white dress shirt that was a bit too big for him and baggy blue jeans with hemp sandals. His hair was all tussled like he had just woken up and his eyes flashed different colors in the setting sunlight. Kurt finished looking him down and relaxed a bit, He held out a gloved hand and offered Casper a seat next to himself. Slowly Casper sat down next to him, brought his knees up so that his elbows rested on them and slowly turned the flask in his hands nervously. "I asked around for ye and everyone said 'I wager he's on the roof.'" Casper said looking at Kurt and smiling, which Kurt did not return. Just looked at him briefly and returned to looking at the scenery. "I talked to Kitty.." Casper started, and as soon as he mentioned Kitty Kurt snapped his head back to Casper and let out a small growl. "aaight, aaright mate, just breathe. Now she told me that you're cross bout te whole TiKi thing." He said holding his hands up in protest. "An ah just Wanna let you know no hard feelings." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wooden statue on a necklace attached with a hemp string and handed it to Kurt. Kurt took it into his hand and looked at it smiling slightly. "They're an omen of good or negative things. I never meant to offend! It's just… never seen Nothin so similar walking o talkin." Casper said un screwing the top on his flask and taking a drink from it. Making a small grimace as the whisky slid down his throat.   
  
"Ja, I can see ze family resemblance." Kurt smiled at him and laughed slightly. Casper smiled as well and offered the flask to Kurt who only sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose. "Nien. Thanks though." Casper only shrugged and took another drink.   
  
"Aye, I hear tell America only permit's a wee drink here n there if you're 21." He scoffed. "aber, in Europa müssen Sie nur sein eightteen, um irgendwo zu trinken, im so mindestens zugelassen! Berichtigen Freund? " ("but, in Europe you only have to be eight teen. so at least I'm legal somewhere. Right my friend?") Kurt laughed at him.  
  
"so sprechen Sie Deutsches? Wenn ich nicht also war, verärgertes früheres konnte ich mit Ihnen gesprochen haben und wirklich verstanden haben!" (so, you speak German? If i wasn't so angry earlier I might have talked to you and actually understood! )  
  
"So, Ye no gather Scots?" Casper asked smiling broadly and squinting his eyes against the bright, setting sun.  
  
"wie ungefähr nicht?!" (how about not?) Kurt joked pushing him slightly.  
  
"So, Kurt.. What's wit the gear?" He asked motioning towards Kurt with the flask.  
  
"This?!" Kurt asked pulling at his uniform. "Hope you like it, you'll be vearing one soon enough!" He grinned at Casper's shocked expression.   
  
"Oh Na! A'm thinkin not! Ah mean… spandex?!" He took another drink.  
  
"It's not spandex!" Kurt said indignantly. "It's just kinda like it.." He laughed.  
  
"like ah saaid. Spandex mate! Ah well, I'ma get accustom to it. Sure ye no want a wee bitts?" he asked handing the flask to Kurt who thought about it, sighed and held the flask up right a bit and nodded towards Casper before taking a drink. His eyes grew wide as he swallowed and started coughing hard.   
  
"Ach! Tastes like sucking on filthy Lederhosen!" He coughed out while Casper patted his back.   
  
"No so hard Lad! Wee bitts! An how would ye know what latching to dirty lederhosen is like?" He joked taking his flask back. They sat on the roof until the sun set, talking. "So, ye gots a Likin for tae Kit?" Casper asked stretching out his legs and leaning back on his elbows. Kurt just looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"No!" He exclaimed while Casper shot him a sly smile, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
  
"Ah common Kurt! Ah saw it in yer eyes when ah even made leet o tae lass." Kurt felt himself blushing slightly, through it wasn't visible through his fur. "common Mate! Nothin tae be   
  
Affrontit aboot. Just tell her how ye feel." Casper said patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt looked down at his hands nervously and noticed that he was still holding the necklace from before.   
  
"I believe this is yours." He said trying to hand it back to Casper who only shook his head.  
  
"Keep it. Ma 'rents gave it tae us as a praisent. The whole thought behind it is tae give it tae mates as luck. Brawlie wisses even! Look after 'em TiKi." He smiled patting Kurt on the back again. Kurt smiled back and disappeared in a flash of light and smoke, leaving Casper on the roof alone with the moon and his flask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casper sat in the hammock near the window in his new room, Guitar in hand singing and strumming on it softly. It was nearly 2 in the morning and everyone was asleep but himself. For some reason the hammock wasn't comfortable in this new room. He never really slept in a bed. Since he was a baby his parents had been traveling and taking him along. He never settled, He would always take a hammock made for him by the tribe in New Zealand and hang it in hotel rooms. He even brought it now, refusing to sleep in the bed provided for him. He played for hours now, his fingers were sore but it was one of the only things that brought him solace in the long nights when he couldn't sleep.   
  
"it's all in how you mix the two / and it starts just where the light exists / it's a feeling that you cannot miss / and it burns a hole / through everyone who feels it   
  
Well you're never gonna find it / if you're looking for it / wont come you're way / well you'll never find it / if you're looking for it….  
  
Should have done something / but I've done it enough / by the way your hands were shaking / rather waste some time with you….  
  
And you never would have thought in the end / how amazing it feels just to live again / it's a feeling…"  
  
He stopped suddenly looking up from his Guitar and looking at the small figure that stood in the   
  
faint moon light coming from his window. It was Kitty, she put a small hand over her mouth and spoke quietly.  
  
"No, Like, don't let me stop you. That was beautiful." She said standing in the same spot as before and shifting her weight from one leg to another. She looked him over slowly, He had already changed for bed, his red and black plaid pajama bottoms hung loosely and he wore no shirt. Just a silver necklace with a strange, light blue stone hanging from it.   
  
"Couldn't sleep either Kit?" Casper asked extending his hand with the pick in it, for her to sit on the bed. "Ye really Taken to that?" He asked starting to pick the melody of the song again.  
  
"Yeah, It was amazing. But, you sounded so sad singing it." She said as he continued singing.  
  
" and you never would have thought in the end / how amazing it is just to live again / it's a feeling that you cannot miss / it burns a hole through everyone who feels it   
  
Well you're never gonna find it / if you're looking for it / wont come you're way / yeah / well you'll never find it / if you're looking for it….  
  
Should have done something / but I've done it enough / by the way your hands were shaking / rather waste my time with you….  
  
Should have said something / but I've said it enough / by the way my words were faded / rather waste some time with you….  
  
Waste some time with you…. / Waste my time with you….  
  
Should have done something / but I've done it enough / by the way your hands were shaking / rather waste my time with you…."  
  
He sang again closing his eyes and vocalizing with the picked solo at the end. Kitty closed her eyes as well, just listening to the music as he played and leaned back on the bed slightly. Her light pink Pajamas a bright contrast to the pale cream of the blankets on the un occupied bed. Her crush on him was soaring right now. And she couldn't exactly pin where it was coming from. The crush that she had on Kurt was spawned from friendship, but she had just met this guy a few hours ago. Which lead to more confusing thoughts… did she still have a crush on Kurt? Or was it all for Casper now? Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that he was no longer singing or playing for that matter.   
  
"Is there something bothering you?" she asked sitting forward again. He turned to face her as his eyes caught the moonlight and flashed an almost vacant whitish yellow color.  
  
"Nay, dona worry urslef Kit. I'm fine." Casper lied, his blood coursed through his veins a little faster as his heartbeat sped up. His blood felt as if it were on fire and he knew it was from the serum that he had been taking the last couple of years. He had gotten used to the feeling, but this time it was intensified and he knew why, in his nervous state earlier he had taken a little too much of the 'wonder drug'. he was tired a little after that and felt light headed all day. But it would soon pass and he knew it.   
  
"Casper?" he heard Kitty say quietly as she reached out for him. He turned to her quickly and smiled slightly.  
  
"Aye?"   
  
"you sure you're alright?" She asked withdrawing her hand and bringing it to her mouth where she bit on her thumb nail.  
  
"Positive! Ye worry more than an auld' gildwife!" He joked stretching his long legs out in front of himself from their old position crossed underneath himself, the hammock swaying slightly. "An Id Wadger ur supposed ta be sleepin? Schuil tomorra n All…" He smiled.  
  
"What are YOU smiling at?! You start school in two days!!" She said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not there yet! Noe am I?" he smiled broadly at her as she yawned loudly.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry… I am a little tired now that you mention school in 5 hours." She said through the back of her hand.  
  
"No worries. Here… " Casper said moving aside on the large hammock, making room for Kitty.   
  
"you like, want me to sleep on that?" she asked looking at him oddly.  
  
"Aye. Why Not? I do." He coaxed waving his hand towards himself, beckoning her to come sit down. She accepted his offer and sat down facing him on the hammock. "Wanna hear anither ane?" He asked lifting his guitar slightly as she laid down on the hammock, stretching her feet down to where they stopped at his chest. She nodded slowly and adjusted her pillow. "Aaright." He said starting to down tune his guitar until he reached the perfect tuning. "iver heard o a group cawd 'The Used'?" He asked as she nodded her head, eyes closed. "Aaright Kit. Sleep ticht." He almost whispered before starting to pick the song 'On My Own' and sing softly.   
  
"See all those people on the ground / wasting time / I try to hold it all inside / but just for tonight / the top of the world / sitting here wishing / the things I've become / that something is missing / maybe I….. / But what do I know?  
  
And now it seems that I have found / nothing at all / I want to hear your voice out loud / slow it down / slow it down / without it all / I'm chocking on nothing / it's clear in my head / and I'm screaming for something / knowing nothing is better than knowing it all / on my own…." He looked at the bottom of the bed at the end of the song and realized that Kitty had fallen asleep. He reached over onto the window sill and grabbed his extra blanket setting it aside for himself. He placed his guitar pick in the neck and under some strings, then carefully placed his guitar on the floor. He sat upright slowly trying not to disturb her and pulled the covers over her. He moved stray pieces of hair from her face and grabbed his own blanket. He covered himself up with it and leaned back to where he was comfortable in his own space. "Come Elle." He called patting his chest softly. Elle looked up at him from where she slept on the window sill, her bright eyes glowing in the moonlight. She raised to her feet and arched her back high before jumping to the hammock and curling up on his chest. Slowly he moved his bare foot to the wall and kicked slightly, causing the hammock to sway back and forth slowly. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply drifting off to   
  
sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty's blue eyes fluttered open early that morning finding herself alone in the hammock. She peeled back the dark blue fleece blanket that covered herself and sat up, her feet barely touching the hard wood floor beneath the hammock. She looked over to the clock that sat on Casper's bed stand. "6:50" She read out loud. "I'm awake even before Kurt." She yawned looking around the room, but finding no sign of Casper. Slowly she stood from the hammock and phased through the floor into the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin' half-pint." Logan said never once looking up from his paper.   
  
"Good Morning." She yawned stretching. "Have you ever seen Casper yet today?" She asked looking around the kitchen table and settling on a bright red apple.  
  
"Yeah, He just stepped outside for a smoke. Disgusting habit." Logan sneered turning the page. "What are you doing up so early anyway? The Elf hasn't made his wake up rounds yet."   
  
"Yeah, I just uh, like, felt like getting up early today." She said taking a bite from the apple. "Thanks for the help." She smiled phasing through the door and making her way back to her room.   
  
"Little girls." Logan scoffed taking another sip of his morning coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casper stood on the path just outside the kitchen and hugged his black robe a little tighter against his bare chest, taking another drag from his cigarette. It was Mid autumn and it was already starting to feel like winter. A cold breeze blew and almost took his breath away. He wasn't used to such cold weather, In New Zealand it only got this cold half way up the mountains. He exhaled thinking to himself "Well ye better get used to it!" He looked at his half finished cigarette and took another drag before he noticed that he was not alone anymore. "Nae one gives fair warning before sneakin up on a bloke 'round heere eh?" He exhaled again, never once turning around to see who was behind him.  
  
"Beautiful Morning. Is it not?" He heard a woman ask. He turned around and was met by a pair of stunning blue eyes and long flowing white hair.   
  
"Aye. How are ye this glorious morn Ororo? " He drawled taking another drag.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you doing? How was the first night?" She asked summoning small storm clouds that rained down on the flowers that surrounded the path.  
  
"It wis fine. Had a wee bit o company early though." he exhaled again looking at Ororo   
  
who seemed to inquire. "Kit. She davered in tae ma room in the wee-oors." Ororo smiled slightly and called back her storm clouds.  
  
"Seems that our young Kitty has taken to you." She said standing next to Casper as he bent down, put out his cigarette and shoved the butt into his robe pocket.   
  
"Ah knaw. Think the wee-bit has a crush." He smiled looking at Ororo as she took a sip from her coffee.  
  
"it's a dangerous thing. Crushes." She commented looking at Casper.  
  
"Ah Knaw! She's a sweet one tho. Mynds me o a lassie in ma ol village." He started, scratching the bridge of his nose. "She had a dint for us an aw. She died towmond after ah met her." He said cracking his knuckles and looking up towards the sky, squinting against it's harsh rays.  
  
"What took her. Can I ask?" Ororo asked softly.  
  
"dunno. She wis fine ae day, the next, terribly nae weel. Ah stayed wit her till tha end." He said looking down at the ground and kicking a small rock that rested by his foot. "She cawd us her Chameleon. Something bout ma powers an eyes. In the village, ah niver had tae scug ma powers. Ah wis just, accepted." he said crossing his arms and looking at Ororo, his eyes still squinted a little from the sun light.  
  
there you go.... 1st chapter! i can't quit writing this seeings how my 'BUDDY' (yeah, some friend! MAKES me do things! ::phffft!::) wants this finished by the end of the summer! but hope that you all enjoyed this! don't worry.. Kurt will stop being so Jelious now and be back to the fun loving elf that we all know and love in the next chapter! hope to see you all back again for the next one! LUVS! 


	2. Danger Room Troubles

Back for more are we? I knew you would be! HEHEH! Alrighty! thanks to those who read... review or not... as long as SOME ONE liked it i succeed! anyways... here's prt.2! it's a little shorter than the other one.. but hey! it's an installment! right?! anyways.. this one is mostly Casper.. but the next chapter will be more with the characters that we all know! ::JOY:: anyways... like always..  
  
Language of Scots...  
  
oniewey - anyways  
  
douce - pretty  
  
laith - hate  
  
oorit - tired  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or Marvel related... i'm just a huge fan from way back in the day! But i am the owner of Casper McAllester... he is My Own OC and i love him dearly! :-)   
  
yeah, that should do it. I think I covered myself quite well!   
  
Casper returned to his room that morning after coffee and brushing his teeth, to receive a present from his new 'family'. He walked over to his bed and noticed a small, plain brown box. Curious, he sat at the edge of the bed, shed his robe from his shoulders and picked up the box. 'It's light, so nothing too major inside' He thought. He placed it on his lap and lifted the lid slowly and groaned in what could only be described as agony. There it was, staring at him in almost a mocking way, his new 'institute uniform'. He lifted the black and green plated, spandex type material and looked it over carefully. His nose scrunched up in almost disgust. He stood and laid it out on the bed looking at it, examining it. It was black around the body, much like Kurt's that he saw last night, but had green plates on the shoulders and extended halfway down the sleeves. Sighing and placing his hands on his hips he shook his head. "Maybe it wouldn't look so bad if I tried it on?" He thought shedding his pajama pants and slipping the uniform on. It took a few minutes, figuring out how everything went on. But by the end he looked in the mirror and approved what he saw. The body was just right, not too tight but not really baggy. His belt was a little big however, hanging just by the grace of god on his hips, a little yellow block served as a belt buckle with a red 'X' in the middle of it outlined in black. The boots that came along with it weren't so bad however! They covered his shins with the same metallic green metal that covered his shoulders, upper arms and his belt. he turned in the mirror quickly before he noticed a presence standing in the doorway behind himself.  
  
"Mair wit the stealth?" He questioned turning around to see Logan and Professor Xavier, in the doorway.  
  
"Hrmm… need to fix the belt chuck." Logan said leaning all his weight against the door frame and crossing one foot over another. "It's a little too big."  
  
"Well? Ye gonna stand their aw day? Common in." Casper asked walking over to his hammock and sitting down in it before Logan and the professor entered. Logan sitting on the end of the bed and the professor wheeling up next to it.  
  
"I see you received the gift." Xavier smiled scanning Casper's thoughts of disagreement slightly.  
  
"Aye. Ah feel a wee daft in this gitup." He admitted running one hand down a piece of arm plating, His sliver ring making a small clinking noise against the metal. "Whit's this fae oniewey?" He questioned again. Logan looked at the professor as if to say 'after you' in answering this question.  
  
"You are now one of my 'X-Men'." He started wheeling up a little closer to the hammock and looking Casper in his ever-changing eyes. "I train young mutants, such as yourself to use your powers and talents for the good of man kind. They however, do not know of us yet. And it is too risky to reveal ourselves at this time."  
  
"than whit for train us?" He asked folding one metal plated foot underneath himself.  
  
"Because, also I fear, there are other mutants who wish to behave hostile against us. And I must help you in defending yourself and using control so as not to hurt by standers if it ever comes down to a physical confrontation."   
  
"Which it usually does." Logan interjected smiling slightly. Casper didn't know which made him more nervous. The thought of super-human evil coming after him in the dark of some night or Logan smiling.  
  
"Aaight. Ah believe that. But HOW does ye train us?"   
  
"Follow me and I will show you." Xavier said turning his wheel chair around and wheeling out of the room, Casper, still in full battle gear followed. Logan close behind. He was taken to the end of the hall and to a largish looking bookcase, where the professor stopped. He reached up and touched a small button behind the side panel and the bookcase slid upwards into the ceiling and an elevator was revealed. They all slowly stepped into the elevator as Logan stepped up to Casper and took him by the wrist and lifted his hand to the black panel beside the buttons. Suddenly the elevator started moving as he heard a computer voice say "Authenticated. Welcome Chameleon." He turned to the professor wide-eyed. "It has been programed to every student in the school, youself included." he said folding his hands in his lap.   
  
"Ah, But why did it caw us 'Chameleon'?" He asked running a hand through his tussled hair.  
  
"All the Kids have 'Call Names' 'round here. I suggest you get used to it bub." Logan said.  
  
"Yes, It makes it easier to communicate in battle or in the un likely situation when they may be forced to fight out in the open, thus not giving away their identities."   
  
"Lik what? What are thir 'Call Names'?" Casper asked hearing the elevator ding as the doors opened and he emerged into a large, steel hallway with Logan and Professor Xavier.  
  
"Scott is called 'Cyclops' Kurt is known as 'Nightcrawler' Kitty is 'Shadow Cat' Evan is 'Spike' Marie is known as 'Rouge' and so forth." Xavier explained leading him down the large and extremely creepy hallway.  
  
"What aboot the douce lass, Jean? No 'call name' for her?"   
  
"No, She never wanted one I guess." Logan shrugged gaining that creepy grin again.   
  
"Well, she must feel a wee bit neglectit." Casper chuckled stopping in front of a large steel door, an 'X' covered it. As he studied the door he felt himself becoming more and more nervous. His hands were shaking slightly as he balled them up into fists to cease the motion. Logan just looked out of the corner of his eye as the doors opened at Casper, watching him try to keep his nerve.   
  
"Welcome to the Danger room." Xavier said wheeling into the room, Casper close behind and Logan following him. He was in awe as he looked around the large, metal dome that he now stood in. There were panels everywhere, in the walls, in the flooring and even in the large Cylinder that stood at least 20 feet out of the middle of the floor.   
  
"Impressed, huh kid?" Logan smiled placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Fookin' richt! So, this is whaur those 'sessions' of thir's happen?" Casper said breathlessly, walking up to the cylinder and rubbing it gently.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact there is a group training session scheduled for after school today. You, Casper, will be working with the other student's in one of our easier training exercises." Xavier said starting to turn away when Casper stopped him and Logan.  
  
"Easier? Yer no thinkin I can handle whit the wee ones can?" Casper asked a sly grin on his face which soon faded when he saw Xavier and Logan smiling back. "This can' no be guid.." He mumbled as they approached the elevator, they entered and left Casper alone in the 'Danger Room'. They soon re-appeared in a large, crystal like room that hung just above the Cylinder. "Whit arre ye doin way up thiir?" He yelled looking up and shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously.  
  
"This is the observation room. At all times an instructor will be here watching and monitoring your improvement and training process. The room is controlled from here and is also stopped from here in case of an emergency."   
  
"Emergency?! Ah Thought this wis a 'trainin' area?!?" Casper yelled starting to become more nervous.  
  
"It is, fake situations…. Real weapons!" Logan said taking the microphone and dimming the lights. "Now kid, your profile says that you have Chameleon ability, when in chameleon mode you produce no body heat, so heat sensors are useless and you possess super agility. Your strength is also slightly evolved." Logan chuckled a little. "Sounds like you're going to give the danger room quite a run." As soon as he said that it went pitch black in the danger room, Casper looked around confused, wondering what was going on. Suddenly a light switched on at the far end of the room. "The objective, Hit this switch. That's all. Get to it and de-activate your program. Got it kid?"   
  
"Aye." Casper said becoming more confident as thin red lines crisis-crossed the room, ranging from 21/2 feet from the ground to 10 feet in the air. Suddenly knowing what he must do Casper looked to the control room for his signal. Logan looked back down at him and nodded. He then took a running start at the first row of beams but stopped suddenly as a laser shot out less than half an inch from his stomach. Slightly shaken he looked in the direction it came from and spotted a camera watching him. Smiling broadly he started to fade from slight quickly, only his smile lingered for a second. Logan groaned at the joke.   
  
Casper ran at the beams, full speed and tumbled through the first set with no problem until he reached the second set. Harder and glowing brighter. Scratching his head slightly he figured the solution to this problem quickly and dropped to all fours, where he crawled under the first two, lifted himself to crab position and slowly slipped one leg up and over the other beam, his body following just barely missing both beams. Xavier and Logan watched through a highly sensitive motion detector screen and nodded approvingly.   
  
"Kid's good Chuck." Logan said looking at Xavier who smiled in response.   
  
"Yes, he is. I think that maybe tonight he and the other students should give the new program a try. What do you think old friend?" Logan nodded and continued watching Casper.  
  
He continued on the floor level until he found a better place to stand and started tumbling again. Reaching the final set, which glowed yellow this time instead of red. "Not a problem" He thought starting again, that was until he landed short on one of the beams and a large electrical current ran right through his side and torso. He screamed in pan as the lights came back on in the danger room and the beams faded away.   
  
"SHITE!" He screamed hitting the ground with his fist, one hand still clutching his side. He started to stand just as the Automated defense for his program kicked in. Four laser guns slid out from behind panels and all aimed at him, prepared for fire. "uh… shite?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Like, we have a training session right after school?! Oh gross me out! I would much rather like, do algebra!" Kitty said shoving her books into her locker and looking at Kurt, who was shoving half a burger into his mouth and Rouge, who was looking rather disgusted at the display.  
  
"Ja, But you know ze prof! Haff to get 'pretty boy' started!" Kurt smiled. Kitty turned quickly after hearing that.  
  
"Casper's part of the training session today?!" she asked, her eyes wide as she shut her locker.  
  
"Yeah, that was the point of the whole thing! What? You thought the professor was going to make us suffer for nothing?" Rouge sighed re-opening the locker that she temporarily shared with Kitty and taking out her book for English just as the warning bell sounded, signaling 5 minutes to get to class. Kurt suddenly became alarmed.  
  
"Quick! Vhat period is zis?" He asked looking at his watch.  
  
"Uh, 4th darlin. Lost count or something?" Rouge asked closing the locker again.  
  
"NO! I've just been trying to forget about it! ACH! I have a paper due that I never finished!" He yelled taking off down the hall way at full speed, or as fast as he can go on two legs rather leaving Kitty and Rouge alone in the quickly thinning hallway.  
  
"What a total goober!" Kitty laughed. "so.. Like, Rouge?" She asked as Rouge raised an eyebrow in response. "What do you think of Casper?"   
  
"Ah think he's alright. Don't know much about him yet but seems like a cool guy. Why?" She asked, a smile starting to form on her lips.  
  
"Oh, Uh… No reason. Just kinda wanted to…." She stopped as Rouge gave the "I know what you're thinking' look. "like….." She started again, receiving a more serious version of that look. "Ok! I like him alright?!" Kitty practically yelled as the second bell rang and they both automatically took off running for class, side by side. Rouge looked at her side, towards Kitty and let what she just said sink in. She knew that Kitty had a thing for him and all but she was secretly hoping that she was the only one who found Casper attractive. 'Because let's face it…" She thought to herself. "If he had to choose pretty lil' Kitty or Me, who he can't even touch… who would he choose?? Thought so… so put it out of your head Rouge ol' girl. Out of your head."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Casper stood panting and sweating, surrounded by guns that had been either, kicked or ripped out of the walls. He then dropped to his knee, only slightly visible. He looked as though he were a ghost, and because he didn't have his serum her would remain that way until he got upstairs.  
  
"Good job kid! I've never seen someone take on a level 3 in his first time." Logan said switching off the room. Casper only looked up from his position on his knees, perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Level 3?? LEVEL 3?! HOW MANY LEVEL'S ARE THARE?!?" He yelled, shocked expression still on his face, and winded from the session.  
  
"ten." Logan said calmly as Casper fell over onto the floor and spread himself out on it.  
  
"Ah… laith…. Ye." He yelled, his eyes closed. Logan and Xavier smiled again and exchanged knowing looks. Casper was capable of what they were going to throw at him in the years ahead. And he showed a lot of promise so far, and only in his first real day.   
  
"Aw stop being such a baby kid! Kurt, the half-pint, rouge and porcupine are only at 4 and Scott and Jean are at a 6. The group level is 7 and I think that you can handle it!" Casper still lied there, tired and trying to catch his breath. The professor looked down at him, or rather his shell of a figure and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Casper? Is that as far back as you can come without the use of your drug?" He asked waiting for an answer.  
  
"Aye." He breathed sighing deeply, knowing what was going to be asked of him next.  
  
"Could you try coming back without it for the moment." He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that was coming. He had tried many times before, in the jungle when he forgot his needle. It was hard enough then, but now he was hurt and very tired. It would be twice as hard now. But he sighed nodding in agreement as he sat upright then pushed himself to his feet. He stood rather shakily and closed his eyes, concentrating. He grit his teeth as he slowly started coming back into focus. His bones felt like they were on fire and his skin was being torn off but he continued. He yelled out in pain and fell to his knees just as he came back completely. He knelt on the cold floor before pushing his hands out in front of himself to catch his body. He stared at the floor, eyes wide from shock and pain. He was sure that the professor or Logan was saying something to him but he couldn't make it out. Numbly he stood to his feet and swayed a bit before he spoke.  
  
"Listen, Ah'm rally oorit. So Ah'm just gonna go to bed fae a while." He said walking out of the big, steel doors and back to the elevator before they had a chance to say anything to him. Partly in part to the professor, who had read his thoughts the whole time to see how he responded to using his powers without any kind of assistance. He read the fear, pain, strength, and how he tried with every ounce of his power not to cry out and give up, meaning that the cry he gave was only a mere portion of what he was going through. As Logan was leaving to go help Casper Xavier stopped him.  
  
"No, Let the boy go. He's got a lot to think about now, as well as being extremely tired. Let him rest and we will continue this when the students get home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casper stumbled into the elevator and leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor holding his sides and still breathing heavily. As it started to move he relaxed a bit and faded back to his ghostly figure, feeling a little of the pain subside. He sighed heavily and let his head fall back to the wall with a small 'thud' sound as a few tears escaped his vacant, gray eyes. The pain was not quite as sharp but still immense. If he could only get upstairs and get to his serum it would ease, all he had to do was get that far… but it seemed like an eternity away. The elevator stopped at his floor. Still clutching his side he pulled himself up to his feet and stumbled down the hallway to his room and opened the door, feeling his knees start to give he entered quickly and shut the door behind himself. He managed to make it to the bed before he gave out entirely and fell to his knees, clutching the bed spread and pillows at the head with one hand and pulling open his side table drawer with the other. He reached inside and pulled out the vile and a new needle, with a shaky hand he put them down on the floor beside himself and grabbed his robe. He sat on the floor, almost in too much pain to see straight and pulled the tie from the robe and tossed the garment across the room. He then proceeded to pull up his sleeve and wrap the tie around his arm loosely before picking up the vile, opening the needle and carefully measuring out the right amount into the syringe. He placed it into his mouth, holding it in place while his hands went to work pulling the tie tighter and flexing his arm until the veins were protruding. Casper took the needle from his mouth and looked at it sadly before the injection. He leaned his head back against the bed, eyes closed as he felt the needle puncture his skin and the liquid flow into his bloodstream. He wished more than anything that he didn't need to do this… it hurt. It hurt him a lot, not only physically… but mentally as well. The others at the institute could control their powers and didn't need some miracle drug. He un-wrapped his arm and began to get up, already shedding his arm armor and fully visible. He walked over to the dresser and picked out his clothes for the day. He managed to decide on a pair of leather pants and a white wife beater. Satisfied with his choice he started on his trek towards the bathroom for his shower. When he got back a good 45 minutes later and laid down on his hammock, he decided that he would do anything the professor says… as long as he can get off that serum. He nodded to himself and closed his eyes drifting off to a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was like, the longest day of my life!" Kitty mumbled as she pushed open the garage door and walked into the mansion's kitchen, throwing her bag down on the table and grabbing a soda from the small cupboard. "And now we get to have a training session! Yay.." She said rolling her eyes and twisting off the cap.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Rouge said walking in behind her, Kurt trailing her. "Ah swear! I'm too tired for this today!"   
  
"I agree." Kurt sighed switching off his holo-watch, revealing his true form once again.  
  
"Well, I guess we had better get upstairs and suited up. We're due downstairs in 10 minutes." Rouge groaned looking at her watch and pushing her way out through the kitchen doors, leaving Kurt and Kitty alone in the kitchen. Kurt looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly as Kitty became slightly alarmed.   
  
"OH no! I know what THAT look means! No tricks this close to session time elf boy!" She said phasing through the floor and leaving Kurt alone in the kitchen, dumbfounded. Was that really the look he gave her before playing pranks? He was just thinking about how pretty she looked right then. He sighed deeply as he looked at the wall clock and teleported to his room to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casper opened one eye suddenly as he heard a knock on his door. He groaned loudly and mumbled approval for whoever it was to enter his room. He re-closed his eyes and listened as the figure approached the hammock.   
  
"Casper?" He heard Jean ask before he re-opened his eyes and raised his head a little, looking into her green eyes.  
  
"Aye?" He responded sitting upright and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Are you still coming to 'the danger room'?" She questioned flipping some of her long, red hair over a uniform clad shoulder.   
  
"Aye, just give us a mament tae get dressed. Ah'l be thair in a seicont." He responded as she smiled and left his room. He groaned loudly as he forced himself all the way up from his hammock and walked to the dresser and took out his uniform. He didn't want to go back down there and 'play' that again.   
  
"Like, where's Casper?" Kitty asked as Jean and Kurt made their way into the elevator with the others.   
  
"He said that he was on his way." Jean responded craning her head outside of the doors for a second before she spotted Casper, hopping down the hall on one foot while trying to put on his other boot. "There he is." She smiled as he turned the corner and stepped into the elevator also. Kitty just stared at him in his uniform, His body was much better defined in this form of dress and if it wouldn't look so odd, she wished that he would dress like that more often. Her thoughts were shaken back to reality by Casper, who was coughing violently next to her. Everyone in the elevator looked at him, slightly doubled over, his fist clenched tightly against his mouth.   
  
"You alright?" Kurt asked laying a three fingered hand on his back.  
  
"Aye, Fine." He grimaced standing upright as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Everyone filed out, except for Casper, who looked at his fist wide eyed at the sight of small speckles of blood. He quickly wiped his hands together, blending it into his hands and sprinted to catch up with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The old warehouse was darkened by the lack of lighting, all except from the small flashlights that the guards carried as they patrolled the hallways.   
  
"Team 'stealth'? How's it looking in there?" Scott asked quietly into his communicator, from where he stood on the roof with Rouge, Kitty, Spike and Jean. From inside the warehouse, high on one of the pipes attached to the ceiling, Hung Kurt and Casper. Casper hung by his legs and held Kurt's tail in one hand, spreading his ability onto Kurt who in turn became invisible as well. And held his communicator in the other hand while Kurt clung to the wall beside him.   
  
"it's all muckled doon here. Distraction mate?" Casper whispered looking at Kurt questioningly.   
  
"Zat vould be a vay to do it." Kurt said smiling, fangs visible. Casper looked up at him returning the smile.   
  
"Leave it tae us." He said letting go of Kurt's tail and dropping from the pipe, still in chameleon mode. His boots made a small clinking noise as he walked down the hall way towards the guards. He took off into a sprint down the corridor and shoved by the guards, who fell to the side of the walls in confusion. He then ran to the end of the hall and turned the corner speaking loudly. "Quick! This way!" He said in a normal voice as the guards turned the flashlights and took off running in the direction of the voice.   
  
"Cyclops. He's got them folloving him. It's clear." Kurt spoke into his own communicator as they all dropped in from an open window. Jean carrying Rouge and Spike, and Shadow Cat phasing through with Cyclops. Kurt dropped from his position on the wall down to the rest of them, resting in a crouching position.   
  
"Guy's good." Scott mumbled taking out a small, handheld computer and reading the screen. "Alright, the control room is this way." He said pointing down an opposite corridor as they all took off running. It wasn't long before they reached the sealed doors of the control room, They all looked at each other and smiled. All but Scott. This was too easy, It seemed like a set up. But regardless they all held onto Kitty and phased through the door into the control room but stopped suddenly at the sight of electronic trip wires set all over the room.   
  
"Like, Now what?" Kitty whispered to the group as the rest of them looked at Kurt.   
  
"On it." He said as he teleported to the other side of the room and held the switch in his hand, he looked back to the group as Scott gave him the 'ok'. He threw the switch and the computer system shut down. The electronic trip wires disappearing. "Now vhat?" Kurt asked looking at Scott.  
  
"Now we get the whole team out, and we hurry. The guards will be coming back this way soon." He said as they phased back through the door, Kurt appearing next to them on the outside.   
  
"Ok, this might be a problem…" Rouge said looking at her team mates. "How do we find Casper?"   
  
"How about we call him back with the communicator? I mean, it's not like the guards will be all over him. They're on their way back here." Evan said looking around the corridor. They all nodded in agreement as Scott called for Casper on the communicator.   
  
"Chameleon. Get back to the entry point. Quick."   
  
"Aye. On my way." He answered running back down the hall and turning a quick left.  
  
"Alright. Night Crawler. Get Jean Rouge and Spike out of here. Me and Shadow Cat will wait for Chameleon." Scott said as Kurt nodded and they all grabbed hold and were soon gone in a flash of light and smoke. Kitty and Scott walked along the hallway towards the meeting place and stood waiting for Casper. Suddenly they heard foot steps heading their way, It was Casper, still at a full sprint trying to reach them before the timer on the simulation ran out. He turned the corner and saw them standing, waiting.   
  
"Aaright! Let's go!" He yelled running towards them and becoming slightly visible. He watched as they looked around aimlessly, trying to find the source of his voice. Casper sped up the pace and was soon close enough for them to see him, but not fast enough. As soon as he became slightly visible to them, three guards turned the corner and caught Scott and Kitty in their flashlights. Suddenly the program ended and the simulation faded away. Leaving seven very disappointed student's.  
  
"We were SO close!" Evan whined as Ororo appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What happened in there?" She asked walking up to the student's and standing on the edge of the circle they formed. Scott and Kitty simply looked at Casper, but with two very different looks. One was of sympathy and the other, an odd mix of dissapointment, anger and sympathy.   
  
"Well, We like, couldn't see him until it was too late." Kitty said twisting her hands together as she looked at Casper. He was still slightly gone, in a ghostly form. He gritted his teeth and snatched off one of his arm plates, throwing it across the room in anger. The others looked on wide eyed.   
  
"Ah can't control this!" He exclaimed as the second arm plate fell to the floor where he threw that one as well. "Look at me! Ah can't even come back entirely!" He said holding his hands up to the group, slightly transparent.  
  
"Casper, calm down. It was only a simulation. And you'll get better at it. It's why you're here right?" Jean said comfortingly as she walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Ja! It'll come to you." Kurt added smiling at him.  
  
"Rather noe wait." He said shrugging off Jean's hand and turning around, walking from the room. The steel door latched behind him.   
  
"Talk about attitude." Evan scoffed, smiling slightly.   
  
"you're one to talk!" Kitty exclaimed placing her hands on her hips. "I'm going to see if he's alright." She added before running towards the door and phasing through it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casper had just finished measuring out the right amount and brought the needle to his arm. The sharp point was just grazing his skin before Kitty phased through his door. It startled him and he missed the vein in his arm and stabbed the bone. He winced and pulled the syringe from his arm and threw it onto the bed in anger before he snapped his attention back to Kitty, who stood stunned in the doorway.   
  
"NAE ONE KNOCKS AROUND HEERE!" He yelled at her before he could realize what he was doing. His eyes flashed a bright blue and yellow at the same time and his voice lowered. "What da ye want?" He practically growled as Kitty backed towards the door slowly.   
  
"I-I Just wanted to see…. If you we're like, ok." She almost whispered as he started closing in on her.  
  
"Does it LOOK like ah'm aaright?!" He asked pulling up the sleeves on his uniform, his skin still slightly transparent. He became so frustrated at the look of his own condition that he picked up the glass of water on his nearby dresser and threw it against the wall behind himself causing It to shatter, startling Kitty. She yelped quietly, throwing her hands up over her face in fright. When Casper heard this he turned to her and saw her terrified, this crushed him. She was so scared of him at that second. He bowed his head in shame and sunk down to the floor where he sat quietly. He never lost his temper like this, and never intended on scaring anyone. Especially not someone as small and innocent as Kitty.   
  
"a-ah'm sorry Kit. Just go away…" He said quietly as she took her arms down and looked at him. He shifted his position and brought his knees to his chest and turned his head, so as not to look her in the eyes. Her fear of him melted slowly as she looked at him like this. He was scared, it was clearly written all over him. Scared and ashamed. She wanted to reach out and help him but knew that the only thing that could help him right now would be to leave him alone for a while, so without a word, just an understanding look in her eyes, she phased back through his door and right through Logan.  
  
"What was all the noise about? You alright Half-pint?" He asked, claws out and ready for action.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, could you leave him alone for a while?" She asked moving a stray piece of hair from her eyes. Logan nodded and walked with her back to the elevator.  
  
what's up with Casper? you ask... will Kurt ever say anything to Kitty about Liking her? will Rouge ever say anything to Casper either? Will Scott ever get the stick out of his ass over danger room sessions?! well kiddo's... come back for installment 3 and we'll find out eh? good! see yah's there!   
  
~K 


	3. Shopping, Movies and Prayer

MORE STORY! alrighty.. this one is a little long and kinda odd in structure (i did it starting at 11:30 PM and working through until now 3:48 AM and taking small InuYahsa and Pee-wee herman breaks.)but hey! it's moving the story along quite well i'd think.. well... i gotta go post this now before i end up leaking out what's going to happen in the end! AHH! Can't do that! so anyways... like, here we go again!  
  
Language of Scots...  
  
any guide - any control  
  
sneck - switch  
  
trauchle- burden  
  
speirins - information  
  
sonsie - fortunate  
  
upby - upstairs  
  
Anerlie - only  
  
murther- Murder  
  
skailie - slate  
  
Hinna - haven't  
  
Ah'm ahint tha haund - I'm a little behind  
  
"I've never been so glad for a holiday tomorrow." Evan sighed leaning back on the couch in the common room, and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. The youngest X-Men all looked at Evan and nodded in agreement.   
  
"Like, yeah. It's so great to not have to worry about stupid homework and classes tomorrow." Kitty said kicking off her sandals onto the floor and pulling her feet up onto the couch next to herself and onto Kurt's lap.   
  
"Excuse me!!" He said looking at Kitty who only smiled broadly at him, her feet remaining on him. He just rolled his eyes slightly and knocked them to the floor. She sighed, exasperated before lunging at Kurt, knocking him over on the couch and began tickling him. He tried to fight back but it was no use. He was pinned pretty well, A prisoner to Kitty's hands. He had but one option and took it without a second thought.   
  
*BAMF*   
  
He re-appeared on the other side of the room in a crouching position and smiling at Kitty, she knew that it was retaliation time but couldn't seem to move fast enough. He jumped back to the couch and started to tickle her, a payback. She laughed loudly and screeched for mercy but he continued, she looked around the room for help but Evan and Rogue knew better than to get involved in this. Having no other option she phased through the couch and crawled out from under it. She stood quickly and started running at full speed, through the wall and out into the grand hall, Kurt close on her heels. Evan and Rogue only groaned loudly and waited for the familiar sounds of things breaking and ear splitting screams. They both turned back to the TV and turned it up louder, as to drown out the breaking objects. Because of the noise level they never even heard Jean enter the room until she turned the TV down. Evan looked at the Remote still in his hands perplexed until he felt Jean tap him on his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.  
  
"Hey, have either of you guys seen Casper?" She asked walking around in front of the couch where they sat.   
  
"Naw, I think he's still in his room. He never came out, not even for dinner." Rogue said folding her arms over her chest and looking at Jean. "Why?"  
  
"The professor wanted to talk to him. But he said that if he wasn't ready then to leave him alone." She said pulling her long, red hair back into a pony tail. "Thanks though." And with that she left. Evan looked at Rogue and shrugged, she looked at him and smiled a little before she got up from where she sat and walked towards the door.   
  
"Where ya goin'?! The best part's commin' up! He's about to kill Tin-Tin!" Evan asked turning around on the couch and looking at Rogue.  
  
"Uh, Ah think that I'm gonna go read in my room for a while." She lied as Evan shrugged and turned back around, his full attention on the TV.   
  
"Victims… aren't we all." Rogue quoted the movie as she walked through the doorway and started up the stairs. She walked past the room that she shared with Kitty and approached the last door on the left. Casper's room. She raised her gloved hand nervously to his door and took a deep breath before she knocked. She waited a second, figuring that he was probably asleep. She was just about to leave when the door quickly opened, Casper standing in the doorway, his arm raised and leaned against the door frame. He was already in his pajamas at 8:30. Rogue found this a little odd, but hey. Maybe he was tired.  
  
"Aye?" He asked his eyebrow raised in question. He looked down at the small Goth standing just outside his door.   
  
"I-Uh.. I just wanted to say 'good night'." She lied again and turned to go as Casper stood upright.  
  
"Marie, richt?" He asked as she turned around to look at him. She nodded slowly looking into his eyes, or trying at least. It was hard when he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Come in." He said stepping aside and allowing her to enter his room. She looked around for a second and then back to Casper. His room was very plain so far. Just the bed, a dresser with a large mirror on it, his night stand and a floor stereo inhabited the room. Those and a large, Hemp hammock covered in blankets. Which she assumed was where he slept, by the looks of the neatly made bed.  
  
"We kinda missed you at dinner." She said moving a lock of white hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"Ah wisn't verra hungry." He said walking back to his hammock and sitting down, his leg underneath himself. Rogue however, remained standing, turning her hands nervously. He sighed and smiled a little. " Whit ye so timorsome aboot?" He asked as she looked at him, as if to say with her eyes 'I don't understand'. "Nervish. Ye seem kinda ridged." He smiled picking up his guitar and tucking it under his arm, as it rested against his chest and on his leg. Rogue just blushed slightly and took a seat on the bed, facing him. He sighed and extended his hand to her. She looked at it then at him, his beautiful smile and inviting eyes. She took his hand as he led her over to the hammock and sat her down next to himself. It swayed lightly under the added weight but soon clamed down. They sat in silence until Casper couldn't take it anymore. "so, whit are yer powers lass?" He asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, black guitar pick.   
  
"I uh…" She started as he looked at her attentively. "They're stupid… you don't want to know." she said sadly as she turned her head away from him. He reached out for her as she shrugged away quickly.   
  
"What?" He asked watching her move to the far most corner of the hammock.  
  
"Alright, ah'll tell you." She said taking off one of her gloves to reveal a small pale white hand, with a few thin silver rings on it. "If I were to touch you right now.. It would probably knock you out for hours. It's like, everyone I touch, I absorb their life-force into me. Memories, abilities, energy, everything." She said looking at her hand and then back to Casper, who looked at her wide eyed.   
  
"Seriously?" He asked amazed.  
  
"Do ya think I'd joke about something like this?!" she said growing slightly upset.  
  
"Nae, I guess not." He said placing the pick in the guitar neck, tucked under some strings and leaned on it. "But, do ye hiv any guide in it? Is thare an 'off' sneck?" He asked laying his head down on his hand, still looking at Rogue.  
  
"No, ah I have no control." She sighed feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Like us." He sighed watching her as tears started to fall from her eyes. "We bare quite tae trauchle." He said reaching out and holding her face, his thumb wiping away a tear. She gasped as she felt his touch on her, and a little of his energy flowing into her, it was apparent that she was taking his energy, but it didn't feel as strong as when she touched others. She looked at him as he winced in pain slightly and drew his hand away slowly.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" She asked him as he looked back up to her, her eyes had taken on his quality while his faded to a dull gray. "You touched me, b-but you're still conscious!"  
  
"A-Ah dona know." he said in a breathy voice and shook his head. "That wis daft! Ah see whit ye mean." Casper almost whispered, holding his head in one hand as the other stayed on the guitar body. Rogue felt a slight bit of excitement as she looked at Casper. He could touch her and remain slightly fine. She could feel his energy and see slight flashes of his memories but couldn't feel his power. She looked at him once last time before she got up off the hammock.   
  
"Listen, I should get going." She sniffled a little, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and pulling on her glove.   
  
"Aaright. Listen, if ye ever Wanna talk, Ah'm heere." He said looking at her and smiling, she returned the gesture and waved goodbye as she opened his door and walked out into the hallway, shutting it behind herself. She sighed deeply and walked back to her room. She walked over to her bed and fell back on it, hugging one of Kitty's stuffed animals that she found at the foot of it. She liked Casper a lot. he was nice, handsome in one of those 'Brandon Boyd' from Incubus kinda ways, and he could actually touch her without major damage. She decided that she would make an effort to get to know him a little better, and who knows… maybe it could lead to something more. She was snapped back to reality by Kitty and Kurt running by the door, still laughing and screaming. She stood, walked over to the door and shut it, closing her chameleon eyes and laughing slightly to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked around her room the next morning. The sun was shining into her room, and reflecting off of Kitty's bright pink bed spread making it seem brighter. Kitty wasn't in her bed however, she sat up and looked around. "Maybe she got up early?" She thought picking up her clock and looking at the time. "9:40" She read aloud. She stood up, gathered her clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth and hair, got dressed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She pushed open the doors and was greeted by Scott, Kitty and Kurt sitting at the table talking.   
  
"G'Mornin!" Kurt smiled through a mouth full of apple. She just smiled back and fixed the collar on his green sweater. This gained weird looks from everyone at the table.   
  
"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Scott asked taking a sip of his coffee and arching an eye brow from behind his ruby shades.  
  
"Just, a good day." She said sitting down at the table next to Kitty. "Casper come out of his room yet?" She asked looking at the morning news on the TV suspended from the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, he and Jean went shopping today. the money his parents sent him cleared in his account this morning." Scott answered scratching his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, well… what are you guys going to do today? Free day and all." Rogue asked looking around the table.   
  
"Well, I was going to work on my car." Scott started. As Rogue groaned rolling her eyes a little. "But after that we were going to go to a movie."  
  
"Vant to come vith?" Kurt asked, his eyes growing wide at the thought of going with one of his best friends who almost never gets out.  
  
"Sure. Just let me know when you're goin'!" She said grabbing an apple of her own and walking out onto the back steps of the kitchen. She wrapped one arm around her waist as she took a bite of her apple. Casper was out with Jean. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, that maybe she was going to have more competition. But she shook it from her mind.. I mean, what would make her think that Casper would want her anyway?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casper stood in the music store admiring a beautiful, new, blue electric Stratacaster. He ran his hands over the shimmer finish and turned to Jean.   
  
"Yeh, Ah knaw! Ah ocht use this money far ither things. But she's a beaut huh?" He smiled taking it down off the wall and plugging it into one of the stores test Amps. He started strumming the beginning of 'prayer' By Disturbed while Jean sat down on a near by bench. "But tae rent's sent mare than enough money. So whits one wee guitar gonna hert huh?" She nodded in agreement. It was true. His parents had sent enough money that he could build his own house if he needed to and still live for about a year. if put in that situation, Jean decided that she would have gladly went on a shopping spree but Casper was much more frugal about his spending. They did make one agreement with his money however, and it was a bit extravagant. He had bought a new car. A recent model SUV in chameleon paint, that changed color when it moved.   
  
"So, Casper. How do you like it at the institute?" Jean asked crossing her long legs, still sitting on the amp.  
  
"It's great." He said adjusting the strap and turning the volume knob down slightly. "Ye all are very kind fowk." he started strumming again but stopped suddenly, swinging the electric guitar onto his back and sitting down next to Jean. "Ah have a question." He said leaning his elbows onto his knees and looking up to her green eyes.   
  
"Sure, ask away." She said smiling.  
  
"Whit's tae deal on Marie?"   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked before she picked up on his thoughts. "ooh!" She said nodding her head slightly. "Well, she's 17. A Junior at Bayville High and totally available. But her powers may cause a little bit of a problem." She sighed looking at Casper who was blushing a little, and looking at her as if to ask 'how did you know?' Jean just tapped the side of her head lightly as he looked slightly offended. "No, I didn't mean to. It's just when someone feels strongly enough about something, I can't help it.. I just pick up on it."   
  
"Ah, well it's alright lassie. But thanks fer tha speirins none the less." He said standing up and walking back to the wall of guitars just as someone walked over to help them. "We'll take thiis ane an that amp." He said pointing across the store at one of the larger amps resting on the floor. Soon they were all rung up and their claim papers were drawn so that they could come back and pick up the items later. Casper took the claim paper and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans and offered his arm for Jean, who took it as they walked from the store. "Nowe, hous aboot we go shopping fer Duds next?" Jean looked at him as her smile grew wider. "Ah, I knew ye'd like that ane!"   
  
They walked into 'Abercrombie and Fitch' and started looking around, Casper hated most of the things that Jean picked out for him but liked a few small things that she showed him meaning to be a joke.   
  
"So, tell me a little bit about you." Jean said from where she sat in a large leather chair, just outside the dressing room.  
  
"Weel, Ah'm 19. Good fer stairters?" He asked, opening the door to the dressing room and stepping out in a pair of sand blasted jeans and a yellow t-shirt with some kind of surf logo printed on it.   
  
"Ok, So, we've established that you're the oldest student." She said motioning for him to turn around with her hand. He made a slight face as he looked in the mirror and shook his head in disagreement as he turned and went back into the dressing room. "And that you don't really like the color yellow."  
  
"Ah feel that stranglie aboot yallae eh?" He yelled back out to her as he put his clothes back on and came out with the other clothes on his arm. "Ah like tha pants." He said putting the shirt on the return cart just outside his dressing room door. "Whit aboot ye? Find anythin ye taken tae?" He asked sitting down as Jean jumped up slightly excited.  
  
"Really?" She asked already walking towards the women's section. "You mean it?"   
  
"Aye. Pick some duds than lets git tha hell oout o thais place." He said looking at the pant's in his lap as Jean called him over towards her, He got up and went to see what she wanted.  
  
"So, common. There has to be more to you than your age." She joked picking up a light green hoddie and turning it around, looking at the glitter pattern on the back. Casper sighed and scratched the back of his neck.   
  
"Mah paw is in peace relations. An ma mither is a doctor fer tha less sonsie. Better?"   
  
"Much." She added picking up a pair of sand blasted jeans and walking towards the dressing rooms. "Now sit! You have to tell me if this looks ok together." She said walking in and closing the stall door. Casper walked back to the chair and did as he was told.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kurt? Why don't you just tell Kitty how you feel? It can't hurt can it?" Scott asked looking under the hood of his red sports car, while Kurt stood on the other side of the hood, image inducer on.   
  
"You're one to talk! You haven't even told Jean how you feel!" Kurt sighed leaning on the side of the car. "And as for it 'not hurting'… ever been shot dovn over how you look? Sure you haven't."  
  
"Maybe Kitty won't care what you look like… I mean, you guys are friends despite your appearance right?"   
  
"True, but it vouldn't hurt to look like Casper either…."   
  
"You can't mean…" Scott asked looking up at Kurt.  
  
"Yup, she's got a crush on him." Kurt spit out venomously.   
  
"did you find out how HE feels about her?"   
  
"Ja, he has no interest. 'Just friends' is all he has on his mind."   
  
"Then don't let it bother you. No threat." Scott said taking his rag from the side of the car and wiping his hands on it. "Wait… you don't think that Jean has a crush on him too do you? Maybe that's why she offered to go shopping with him!"   
  
"Scott, calm down man! I'm sure that's not zee case." Kurt smiled teleporting to his friends side and patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. But hey! Go tell the others I'm ready to go if they are. And Hurry, the movie starts in a half an hour!" Kurt only saluted him and disappeared.   
  
*BAMF*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone arrived home around the same time that afternoon. Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue all piled out of Scott's small sports car just in time to see two cars entering the mansion gates. One was Jean's van and the other was a car that they had never seen before. As they got closer to the garage they all realized that it was Casper. He pulled up and parked the SUV while Jean backed into her spot in the garage.   
  
"So THIS is vhat you call 'shopping'???" Kurt exclaimed running his hand along the hood amazed. Casper only smiled at him and the other shocked students.   
  
"Naw, ah gots other things in tha back."   
  
"Like, I'll say!" Kitty said phasing her head through the back door of the car and looking around. "Get me anything?" She joked.  
  
"Uh, do onie of ye want to help git some o this shite upby?" He asked taking his Keys in hand and opening the back door. As soon as the door was opened entirely the others were already grabbing bags and unloading them onto the pavement. "Aaright, but thairs something big in tha back, naur tha seats." He said as they looked in and saw a large black amp sitting on it's side.  
  
"No Problem." Kurt said climbing into the back of the car and holding onto the amp. "vhere in your room do you vant it?"   
  
"Uh, aside tha windae?" He said scratching his head in thought.   
  
"Done." Kurt answered before teleporting with the Amp in hand.  
  
"Nowe THAT'S uissfu." Casper whispered while bending down and picking up some bags from the ground beside his feet. They all grabbed some of his bags along with Jean's bag and started up to his room. When they got to his room Kurt was already plugging in the amp and soon he and Scott left, leaving Kitty and Rogue with Casper. "Ye can drap thae anywhere." He said putting his bags down on the bed.   
  
"Like, what? You're not going to show us what you got?" Kitty asked sitting down on the hammock and picking up a sleeping Elle and placing her in her lap.   
  
"Kitty, Ah think that if he wanted to show us he would…" Rogue started as she set down her bags.  
  
"Nay, it's aalright. If ye wanna see.." He said Opening the first bag and tossing one to Kitty and another to Rogue. Kitty opened her 'Abercrombie and Fitch' bag and looked inside, an odd look on her face.   
  
"Are these yours?" She asked pulling out a pair of women's jeans and looking at them.  
  
"Oh Nay! Those are Jean's." He said looking up from where he was bent over another bag that was sitting on the floor.  
  
"So you bought HER stuff?" Kitty asked feeling slightly jealous.  
  
"Anerlie as a 'thank you' fer takin us shopping Kit." He answered feeling the venom in her voice. Rogue only rolled her eyes and continued looking through a black 'Hot Topic' bag while sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh well… Like, no difference. What else did you get?" She faked a smile and shoved the jeans back into the bag, still feeling a slight tint of jealousy for Jean as she threw the bag over towards the door, while receiving weird looks from Casper and Rogue. She only laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt waited patiently just outside the door to Casper's room patiently, He had only been there for a minute but the girls had been in there for an hour. He repeated to himself quietly what he had planned on saying to Kitty when she came out and tugged on the end of his sweater nervously. Finally Casper's door opened as Kitty and Rogue walked out saying to Casper that they would talk to him later. Seeing this as a now or never chance Kurt stood away from the wall and called to Kitty. She turned around and waved for Rogue to go on, who in turn nodded and walked further down the hall to Jean's room, Bag in hand.   
  
"Yeah?" She asked looking at Kurt, who was so nervous he must have looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Uh, I was just going to ask you… d-do you vant to vatch a movie tonight, in zee common room I mean… and v-vith me?" He stuttered as she looked at him oddly, as if trying to comprehend what he was saying to her.   
  
"Uh, sure. I was going to do something with Casper tonight.. But I'm sure it would be ok if he joined us right?" She smiled as Kurt felt his heart drop to his feet. "See! I knew you wouldn't mind! You're such a good friend!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek as she phased through the floor and into one of the lower levels. Kurt couldn't believe it. He had just spent all that time trying to think of the right way to tell her that he likes her, and she totally shut that plan down in a matter of seconds. He felt like chasing after her and trying to find some way out of it, some lame excuse but he couldn't move. He just stood there and felt his sadness turn to anger and animosity. Animosity towards Casper. Just as he thought of his name he found himself teleporting into Casper's room and hanging from the metal chandelier by his tail. Casper simply opened one eye from where he laid on the hammock and looked up at Kurt. Elle suddenly arched her back and started spitting from where she laid on Casper's chest, as if sensing Kurt's sudden bad mood. Kurt just simply dropped from where he hanged and teleported onto the window sill next to Casper and growled quietly. Casper sat up suddenly, startled by Kurt's change in mood from earlier. He inched towards the end of the hammock and looked at Kurt who crawled slowly onto the hammock, his fangs bared, Spitting out comment's to Casper in German as he slowly advanced towards him.   
  
"Sind Sie darlegten, um mein Leben oder etwas zu ruinieren?!" (Are you set out to ruin my life or something?!) He spoke in a low voice, almost another growl.   
  
"Was Sie sprechend sind!?" (What are you talking about?) Casper asked quickly and slightly stumbling over words and pronunciations while he tried to keep his cool. But he was still obviously scared of the situation.   
  
"Katizhen! Ich versuchte, ihr zu erklären, wie ich heute abend fühle und aus etwas ungeradem Grund sie SIE dort wünschte! Warum Sie sie an führend sind!?!" (Kitty! I was going to tell her how I feel about her tonight but for some reason she wanted YOU there! Why are you still leading her on?!) He asked sitting at the end of the hammock, his Amber eyes flashed as he lowered his head, eyes and mouth formed into a sneer the only things visible from the shadow.  
  
"Hören Gehilfe, wenn Sie gerade voran gehen würden und Ihre Maßnahme treffen, bereits dann, das sie nicht noch über mir wurde jetzt sie pining!?" (Listen mate, if you would just go ahead and make your move already then she wouldn't still be pining over me now would she?!) Casper retaliated sitting forward on the hammock and getting closer to Kurt, Suddenly becoming less afraid. "Gerade erklären eine Warnung, wenn Sie nicht ihr erklären, und ihr bald.... Ich werde!" (Just a warning, if you don't tell her, And tell her soon.. I will!) Kurt's eyes grew wide in shock.   
  
"Sie würden nicht trauen!" (You wouldn't dare!) He said a slight bit of shock in his voice.  
  
"Watch us!" Casper growled back at him as Kurt's eyes narrowed, Casper's doing the same. "Ah, donna knaw whit tae tell yah mate. Ah can cancel… but if ye don't do this an Kit's cross wit us the morra, nae amount o prayer nor confession will eva wipe murther frae ma skailie!" He said in an almost whisper, his finger less than an inch from Kurt's nose the whole time. "Gots it mate?" He asked drawing his finger back suddenly and smiling.   
  
"Got it." He snarled before disappearing in his signature cloud of smoke.   
  
"Nowe, tae tell Kit." He said getting up from the hammock and slipping on his sandals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue found Casper outside later that night, just about to get into his car.   
  
"HEY! Where ya goin'?" She asked running up to him as he turned around, half inside his car.  
  
"Confession. Hinna done that syne ah got tae America. Think Ah'm ahint tha haund." he said getting all the way in and shutting the door, looking at the slightly disappointed look on Rogue's face.   
  
"Oh, Ah just thought that you'd be joining me and kitty on the patio tonight. We were gonna look at the stars. Remember?" She said looking at the ground as she spoke.  
  
"Weel, yer mair than walcome tae join us. Asides, ah wadger Kit an tae Night Crawler want some privacy tha nicht." Rogue just looked at him, questioningly. "common an ah'll expone" He said reaching over and opening the passenger side door as Rogue walked around and got in.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt had it all set up that night for the perfect evening with Kitty, He was really going to tell her tonight. Besides, if he didn't he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a pretty encounter next time he saw Casper. He chose one of Kitty's favorite movies and popped it in, got the popcorn all ready and even moved the couch so that it was perfectly set in front of the TV. Now it was just time to do the worst part of the telling process. Waiting for your person to show up! Soon Kitty wandered into the common room looking slightly disappointed. Kurt simply turned around to look at her and felt bad himself. A funny thing love is… if the one you love is hurting or anything of the such you feel it too.   
  
"Kitty? Is something vrong?" He asked as she walked up to the couch and sat down next to him.  
  
"Casper, he totally blew me off." She said sighing. "He said something about 'confession'." She said as Kurt's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard. Was he being serious about going to confession or was this just a metaphor for what they talked about earlier? "Kurt, you're Catholic… is confession really SO important?" She asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Vell, depending on zee last time you sinned, yeah. I guess it is." He said thinking about what he had done earlier and thinking also about how he would have to venture to the church early before school tomorrow. Kitty just nodded her head in an understanding way and leaned back on the couch.   
  
"So, Like, what are we watching?" She asked pulling her feet up onto the couch and into her favorite position, on Kurt's lap. He did not protest tonight, he just enjoyed being in her company.  
  
"Life, or something like it." He said reading the case and looking at Kitty who almost instantly perked up. He sighed and leaned against his side of the couch, his tail drifting over to Kitty and settling in her lap, where she then started to subconsciously pet it. He raised the controller and pressed the start button reluctantly. Knowing that as soon as the movie started, the sooner he would have to tell Kitty and the sooner they would have to move. He silently wished that they could stay that way forever.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue felt like a fish out of water in the large church. It was beautiful sure, serene, and almost over powering. But then again, maybe that's what made her so uncomfortable. She took a seat in the pew just behind Casper. she watched him, his head bowed and a small, light blue, beaded rosary in his hands. He whispered prayers as he slid the beads through his fingers, one by one.   
  
"Behold, O kind an mast sweet Jesus, ah cast meself upon ma knees in Yer sight, an wit tha mast fervent desire o ma soul ah pray and beseech Ye that Ye would impress upon ma heart lively sentiments o Faith, Hope and Charity, true repentance fer ma sins an a firm purpose o amendment, while wit deep affection an grief o soul ah ponder within meself an mentally contemplate Yer five mast precious wounds, having before ma eyes that which David spoke in prophecy o Ye, O good Jesus: they have pierced ma hands an feet, they have numbered all ma bones." She listened carefully as he spoke, the words sounded familiar from once when she over heard Kurt in his room but the accent's made all the difference. Once he was done he walked up to the bowl of holy water and crossed himself, he then turned back to Rogue and sat down next to her In the pew. "Bonnie ol' church ye gots in Bayville." He said looking up at the stained glass windows, Rogue's eyes following his up to the ceiling.   
  
"Yeah." she agreed looking back at him. "That was beautiful. What was it?" She asked turning to look at him.  
  
"It's just a prayer afore crucifix." He said looking back down at her and reaching for her as she drew away.  
  
"You can't do that again." She started. "What if last time It was just luck? What if I kill you this time?" She asked as he looked her deep in the eyes.  
  
"An whit if it's noe?" He asked reaching for her again, this time she didn't resist.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you see, I've alvays liked you Kitty. I've just, never been able to tell you before." Kurt said from where Kitty leaned against his shoulder on the couch, still holding his tail in her hands. "Vell, before nov that is." He smiled slightly as she looked at him, silently. "Vell, nov vould be zee time to say something." He said the nervous feeling returning.  
  
"I've always liked you Kurt. I just, I dunno. I never said anything to you because I was never sure if you liked me back or if it was just like, you playing pranks on me and you being you!" She suddenly spit out and instantly blushing.  
  
"Vell, vhat about Casper? Vhat vas that all about?" He asked looking down at Kitty who had managed in her embarrassment to slide down so that her head was in his lap.   
  
"Like, it was just a little crush. You know? I could have told you that it was never going to go anywhere! It's just kinda fun to have a little crush every once in a while." She smiled, taking her index finger and rubbing the tip of his nose where it turns up slightly. He just smiled back at her and bent over slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue could feel Casper's energy flowing into herself as he grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her closer….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty could feel Kurt's long hair brushing against her ear as he bent forward and she closed her eyes slowly as his lips met hers….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And they kissed.  
  
AWW! now wasn't that just special?! lol. well... i guess that this may just be the old woman in me but.... with every good comes a bad...   
  
come back for installment 4! find out what's so bad... well.. other than Casper starting Bayville high! ::shudders at the thought of High school:: WELL! bye!   
  
~K 


	4. School Daze

MORE MORE MORE! YAY! I'm getting along with this quite well... even though sometimes it can grow boring... I know that casue i have a really GREAT idea on where to take the story... but since it's all that good writing the steps up to it are getting a little tedious! but hey! It's all for the general cause! :-) otay... like always.. lets try to undertand Casper shall we??  
  
The language of Scots...  
  
Sonsie - Friendly  
  
Unco - Weird  
  
stoup an roup - absloutly  
  
bonnie - beautiful  
  
Fag - cigarette  
  
OH! AND F.Y.I: A moore (incase you didn't know.) Is the English term for a field! cool? cool!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own characters (except for Casper... oh yeah... AND Mrs.Davis.. I hated having her. but she was the first teacher's name i could think of.. damn her!)  
  
"Ah donna knaw Kit, Ah'v niver been tae a public Schuil afore." Casper said opening the refrigerator door and looking through the shelves for something to eat. He hadn't really eaten anything since he arrived at the institute but a few apples and some caffeneated drinks. "Lat alane been surrounded by sae many stryngers at ance." He added standing up from the last shelf with a bag of lettuce and other vegetables in hand. He looked back into the refrigerator and noticed beer towards the back, he shrugged, put a bag of tomatoes in his mouth to hold, grabbed a beer and kicked the refrigerator door shut. He walked over to the kitchen table and set everything down next to The pizza that Kitty, Jean and Rogue shared.   
  
"Like, don't worry about it. You'll fit in fine!" She said before taking another bite of her pizza. "Oh, and by the way… those are totally Logan's! Just thought I'd warn you before you get like, killed." Kitty added pointing at the beer in Casper's hand. He just shrugged and set it down on the table.   
  
"Ah'll pay him back." Casper smiled grabbing a plate from the corner of the table and opening the bag of lettuce. "Ye arna verra vegetarian sonsie around heere eh?" He asked putting the finishing touches on his salad and sitting down next to Rogue who only smiled slightly and picked a piece of cucumber off of the top of it.   
  
"Vegetarian, Catholic, an all around nice guy… DO you have any faults?" Jean joked taking a drink from her soda.  
  
"Yeh! Sort fuse, nae guide in mah powers, ah smoke, ah drink, freaky arse eyes, ma nose… shoud ah conteena?" He asked taking a bite out of his salad while they all laughed slightly.   
  
"well, ah don't think there's anythin' wrong with how you look." Rogue said moving a stray hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear, a small gold hoop in the top of his ear shining under the kitchen lights.   
  
"of coorse ye wadna."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was hot, almost too hot to breathe, but he kept up the pace. It would rain soon and so he had to keep up! He could see the other boys running in front of himself. Suddenly he fell. The others continued running and he could hear their footsteps getting further away, their shapes and bodies disappearing behind the flora of the jungle floor. He tried calling to them but it was too late, they were long gone. Slowly he picked himself up from the dirty ground and looked around at where he had been led. Nothing familiar, just trees and the sounds of forth coming rain.  
  
"Mither…" He said softly, wrapping his arms around his waist and starting to walk towards where he had seen his companions running. He walked for hours, at least it seemed like hours. soaking wet, his longish brown hair stuck to his face and neck and small streams of water running down his forehead and nose, a few streams side tracking to his large Blue eyes. As he walked he heard a familiar sound then a 'snap' as he fell to the ground in pain. He looked down and realized that he was caught in a hunters trap. His parent's along with the Village elders were trying to keep poachers out of their forests but had obviously not succeeded. He looked down at the cast iron set of teeth that dug into his left leg and the metallic trickles of red blood that flowed to the ground and mixed with the mud. He brought the trap closer to his chest as he drew his leg up and touched it tenderly, screaming in agony. The pain was growing steadily worse as he felt that he could no longer take it, he pulled his body underneath the cover of a large tree and soon passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat up suddenly from her nightmare. Or so she thought it was a nightmare, she thought back on it for a few seconds. The rainforest, that small boy… He looked a lot like Casper. It was Casper, She threw a hand to her forehead and drew her knees closer leaning on them in the dark. Suddenly she felt an indent on the bed next to herself , she looked up and saw Kitty, sitting there looking quite worried.   
  
"Like, are you alright?" She asked reaching for the lamp on the table next to the bed. " it sounded like you were screaming for your mother." Rogue only looked at her, tears in her eyes.  
  
"They left him…" She said quietly, looking out the bedroom window.  
  
"Who left who?" Kitty asked trying to regain her gaze.  
  
"The hunting party, they left Casper… but he was only a little boy…" She said in a heart breaking whisper. "Maybe it wasn't him… maybe it was just a nightmare…" Kitty's eyes grew wide in shock, Casper had touched Rogue. That would be the only way that Rogue would acquire his memories like that! But when? He seemed fine the whole time he was here so far. She was snapped back to reality by Rogue suddenly peeling back her covers and getting up from her bed.  
  
"Like, Where are you going?!" She asked getting up and following Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casper looked around the hazy field, He knew this area. It was Scotland, just near where his grandmother lived. But this was no ordinary field, It was a grave yard. But why was he here, and why were all these people here? They were all dressed up like it was a funeral, but he looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed casually. He had to find out what was going on, as he walked closer he felt sharp pains all over his body. First starting in the chest, then spreading to his legs. Finally he was close enough to the party to see what was going on. The crowd seemed to part for him as he approached the casket. He looked around, the shapes of people were familiar, but there were no faces, to any of them. Shrugging he continued to step forward until he was right over the casket. As he looked down at the body the pains increased. A woman standing by the casket reached down and rubbed his left leg, Casper noticed that before everything grew hazy and the pain spread to his head. It was sharp and repetitive. Like a bass drum in a marching band, striking suddenly and on cue.   
  
"Oh my god…" He heard someone whisper. He looked up suddenly, hoping that someone had noticed him and was going to help. But no one had moved.  
  
"Like, Wow! What's that from?" He heard another voice say, only this voice.. Much like the other was familiar.   
  
"Marie? Kit?" He asked out loud, but with no answer. The pain was growing stronger and soon he fell to his knees holding his ears, wishing that the pain would stop. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of pain, like none he's ever known before. Then it grew dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue and Kitty stood over Casper's hammock, Rogue holding a flashlight in her mouth as she moved the bottom of his covers. He moaned softly and twitched a bit, thinking it was from the disruption Kitty took a step back and Rogue dropped the blanket slightly.  
  
"What are we doing in here!?" She whispered to Rogue. "Let's go! Don't wake him up! He's Like, got a long day ahead of him in school!" Rogue just shushed her quietly and folded the blanket upwards on top of it's self revealing his legs and feet. "Seriously!!! What are you doing?!" Kitty asked again walking back up to her friend and looking down at the hammock. Slowly Rogue pulled his left pant leg back and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my god…" She whispered as she and Kitty looked down at the longish, pink scars that covered his shin in a crescent shape and obviously continued on the back of his leg as well.   
  
"Like, wow! What's that from?" She gasped covering her mouth with a small hand as Rogue took a glove from her pajama pocket and slipped it on. She ran her fingers over it lightly as Casper's body tensed.  
  
"Marie? Kit?" He mumbled quietly and turned his head to the side, obviously still asleep, but giving the girls a little shock.  
  
"Maybe we should go?" Kitty asked, never once taking her eyes off of Casper, Rogue nodded in agreement. She leaned forward and re-covered his legs and waited for Kitty to walk far enough away so that she wouldn't see what she did next. Slowly Rogue bent down and ran her gloved hand over Casper's forehead and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He moaned again quietly and scrunched up his nose before he calmed. She smiled and ran over to Kitty as they phased through his bed room door. They had only been gone for a few seconds before Casper sat directly upright, panting heavily. He shook his head and closed his eyes tight, trying to shake the remaining memories from the dream. It was useless, he remembered it all. The pain, the faceless people, the moore. He shuddered and stood up from his hammock. He pulled his blue fleece blanket from his bed, grabbed a small silver tin from his bed stand and opened the doors to the balcony just outside his window. He stepped up onto the window sill and out onto the balcony, his blanket trailing behind himself. He slowly sank down in a corner, leaning against the house and balcony railing. He looked out over the backyard and pulled his blanket closer around his shoulders. He then pulled The small, silver tin from his pocket and opened it, pulling from it a cigarette. He lit it and took a drag, looking beyond the back yard and onto the ocean, the moon reflecting off of it. As he brought his hand down he looked at it, a ghostly figure. He had started to fade in his sleep but he didn't care. 'Let it stay that way for all I care.' he thought bitterly as he took another drag.   
  
"lang mornin aheid." He exhaled looking down at his drawn up pant leg and the scars along his shin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was hectic around the institute. Student's scrambling for items, fighting for the bathrooms, stuffing food into their mouths and running out of the doors on their way to school. Casper, fortunately didn't have to deal with this. He had woken up earlier than any of the others and was outside with his silver coffee mug full of coffee and smoking a cigarette when everyone emerged from the mansion.   
  
"Alright! Who's riding with me and who's riding with Casper?" Scott yelled back into the house. "Whichever the choice we're both leaving NOW!" He finished un locking his trunk and throwing his back pack in the back, leaving it open for the other's bags. Soon 5 younger students came running out the garage door. This was all quite amusing to Casper, he hadn't actually seen them get ready for school before. It was all so hectic. Casper stood away from where he leaned against the car and hit the automatic un lock on his key chain as Evan and Rogue walked his way. Kitty, Kurt and Jean were already throwing their bags into the trunk of Scott's sports car and having 'shot gun' fights. It appeared that Kurt was winning for a few minutes until Jean picked him up and put him into the back seat. Casper just watched and shook his head, smiling slightly.   
  
"Hey Casper." Evan said opening the door to the back seat and putting in his bag and skate board.   
  
" hey." He replied rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
  
"You ok?" Rogue asked looking at him as he finished and opened his eyes wide then squinted them shut.  
  
"Aye, ah juist hiv tae weir these friggin contacts an they hert somthin fierce." He said looking at Rogue who just realized for the first time that morning that his eyes WERE different! They were back to his original color blue, the blue that only she and he knew used to exist under the now constantly changing orbs.   
  
"Looks like ya don't like it too much." She said opening her door and getting inside, Evan and Casper close behind.  
  
"Aye! Ah'm tellin ye it herts!" He said buckling up and then leaning over to her. "See!" Rogue just turned his head downwards a little as she blew gently at the corner of his eye.   
  
"Better?" she asked while he rubbed his eyes again.  
  
"That wis unco…" He said cranking up the engine and backing out slowly. "But it worked."  
  
"It's called eye drops man, keep em, love em, learn to live by em." Evan said feeling a little uncomfortable in the mushy situation he was just forced to be a witness to.   
  
Casper followed Scott to the school and parked a few spots behind him. As Rogue and Evan got out and grabbed their things, Casper remained in the front, looking at his quickly fading arms. The process was happening so slowly that the others hadn't noticed. They also never noticed him pull a ready needle from his back pack pocket. He opened it quickly, he didn't have time to spike a vein so he went directly for the last injection's mark. He did it quickly and got out of the car, joining the others at the back. Evan and Rogue looked at him oddly as he locked the car up and threw his black messenger bag over his shoulder.   
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"What were you doing?" Rogue asked slinging her own back pack onto her back.  
  
"Ah had some truible wit ma safety belt." He lied running a hand through his hair. Evan bought it, mumbling something about how Casper just got the car and probably got ripped off as he skated away. But Rogue was having second thoughts.   
  
"Alright, you better get going to the office, get your schedule and get to class. I'll see you at Lunch ok?" She said waving goodbye as she left Casper in the parking lot wondering to himself one question… Where's the office?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright student's! We have a new student joining us today from New Zealand. His Name is Casper McAllester. I trust you all will make him feel welcome." Mrs. Davis said from where she stood at the front of her desk, Casper next to her leaning back against the desk. He looked around the room struggling to maintain his cool, but never showing for a moment that he was even remotely nervous. But then again there were so many 'normal' strangers. They didn't know that he was a mutant, and if what Xavier told him was true then they would probably hurt him or one of the other Institute kids if they knew. Casper looked around the room one last time before starting to go to his seat, the teacher stopping him. "And where do you think you're going?" She smiled as the class started to snicker. Casper just looked at her and arched an eyebrow.   
  
"No, Don't worry. She does this to everyone." He heard a voice say from the sea of faces in font of him. Casper just swallowed hard and leaned back against the desk again.   
  
"Alright, who wants to go first?" Mrs. Davis asked pulling her chair to the side of the desk and sitting down as a small girl with blonde hair raised her hand. Mrs. Davis pointed at her with a large ruler and turned to Casper. "They are going to ask you questions to get to know you a little better." She said as Casper felt himself ease a little.  
  
"Like ok, Do you speak English?" She drawled out, sounding a little silly in the process. Casper couldn't help it, he started laughing.  
  
"Aye, ah speak English… Weel, tae 'Queen's' English oniewey." He said as the other students looked confused. "Ma Clan's from Scotland mates. We just did a fair share o movin is all." They all seemed to make understanding noises as another hand shot up in the air. This time it was a pretty brunette.  
  
"Yes Terryn?"  
  
"How old are you?" She asked twirling a piece of hair around her index finger slowly, looking him up and down noticeably. His baggy blue jeans, over sized dress shirt that hung open, sleeves rolled up showing off the sleeves of a tight, long sleeved, black mock turtle neck with thumb sleeves that he wore underneath, hemp sandals and black messenger bag. Even the small things about him stuck out to her, things the most people don't notice for a while such as the small gold hoops that stuck through his cartilage at the tops of each ear, and that he either had really bad allergies or just got contacts by the irritated look of his eyes.   
  
"Ah'm 19. What aboot ye lass?" He gave her a small smile as she giggled slightly.  
  
"Play any sports?" He heard a blonde ask, his green eyes shining in hope. All eyes shot around to the back of the room where 4 guys all sat, wearing bright red varsity jackets.  
  
"Duncan. You did not raise your hand." Mrs. Davis said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said as he raised his hand and repeated his question without being called on. Mrs. Davis just sighed and let it slide. It was too early to start the day off like this,  
  
"Aye, Football." He said as Duncan silently gave a small cheer.   
  
"Now wait just a second there Duncan." Mrs. Davis said looking at Casper. "You said you were from Scotland?" He nodded in response. "So would that be Rugby or Football you play?"   
  
"Football." Casper responded.  
  
"He plays Soccer Duncan. Not American Football." She said as he sat back in his seat in disappointment. Casper just looked around the room at other raised hands and smiled. Public school wasn't so bad after all.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The school day went smoothly. Casper had little trouble finding classes, and when he did girls in the hall ways were very helpful. His locker was right next to Scott's, he was in German class with Kurt, Which he thought was a little un fair for those who couldn't speak the language. After all, he and Kurt were fluent. Rogue, Scott and Jean were all in his English class, and he had physical education with Jean, Evan and Kitty. He had seen all of his housemates before lunch so he figured adjusting would be easy. It was lunch time before he knew it, He did a quick teacher scan, like the other kids had warned him before ducking out to the parking lot for a quick cigarette. He had just lit one when he heard a voice from behind himself.   
  
"Got another?" It was a boy, not much older than a junior. With dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He shoved his hands into his torn jeans and shifted his weight to the other foot.  
  
"Uh, Aye. Sure." Casper said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the silver case and handing him a cigarette and a lighter. "hou ye daein?" He asked taking a drag from his cigarette and looking at the boy as he handed back Casper's lighter.  
  
"Alright. God I miss this." He said taking a drag from his own. He exhaled slowly and looked at Casper. "So, you're the new one at the Xavier school?" He asked smirking. Casper only looked at him confused. He thought that no one knew about mutants, that was unless this boy was a mutant as well. But if that was the case then why wasn't he at the institute too?  
  
"Aye. Casper McAllester." He said extending his hand to shake, the other boy only looked at it and went back to his cigarette.  
  
"Lance Alvers." He replied shortly. "So, How did you get mixed up with the 'X-Geeks'?"  
  
"Hou dae ye knaw aboot that?"   
  
"I'm a mutant too. They call me 'Avalanche'" He said and as if to make his point the caused a small tremor that shook the parking lot.   
  
That's absolutely stoup an roup bonnie." Casper said looking at Lance amazed.  
  
"Uh… right.." He replied not sure of what this weird guy just said to him. He took one last drag from his cigarette and tossed it to the ground, stomping it out. "Look, Just got one thing to tell ya. They are WAY too strict around there… if you ever want to just party, look me up. Me and the brotherhood, Now WE know how to party." He said turning and walking away as Casper finished his cigarette. He stomped his out as well and went to the cafeteria for food. Soon he was carrying a tray outside to the table that a girl had directed him to, spotting the others. He walked over to them and took a seat between Kurt and Rogue, walking into a conversation that was on going.   
  
"….so I finally got Terryn off my case." Scott finished as he took another drink of his milk.  
  
"Terryn… Why dae ah knaw that name?" Casper said taking a drink from his bottle of water as the others smiled at him, all but Rogue.  
  
"Because, you're her newest crush!" Jean said throwing a piece of potato chip at him, which hit him in the chest. "She gave up on Scott."   
  
"Terryn…" Casper repeated quietly scratching the back of his neck, trying to remember where he had heard that name.  
  
"Zhat's her." Kurt said pointing at the football players table and at the pretty brunette for his first period.  
  
"Ah aye! Terryn." Casper said slyly and smiling as Rogue crossed one leg over the other, delivering a small kick to Casper's shin in the process.  
  
"Ow!" He said as the others looked at him and he shook his head as if to say 'nothing'.  
  
"Listen Lance! I'm like, not at ALL interested!" they all heard Kitty yell from the doors, her soda in hand and yelling at the same guy from the parking lot. She then turned on her heels and walked away swiftly leaving a very, unimpressed guy who turned away also and joined his friends who were standing under a near by tree. "Like, I can't believe Lance! He just doesn't understand that when I say 'no lance, I do not want to go out with you.' it doesn't mean 'take me now'." She exclaimed sitting down across from Kurt and next to Jean on the other side of the table.  
  
"Yeah, Just some warning." Evan started taking a drink from his milk and pointing at Casper. "The brotherhood is bad news. Not a good crowd to get mixed in with."   
  
"Weel, ah donna knaw. That Lance lad didnta seem sae wickit earlier." He said taking a bite from his sandwich and receiving weird looks from the others. "What?"  
  
"'Shake-down' talked to you…. And you liked him?" Scott said, amazement in his voice.  
  
"Aye, Just asked us fae a fag an invited me tae party wit him an tha 'brotherhood'" The others just shook their heads as Rogue leaned closer to him.  
  
"They're just trying to get ya to go to 'the dark side' sugah. Don't listen to em." She said quietly. Casper Nodded understandingly.   
  
"So, Like, How's the first day going Casper?" Kitty asked taking a drink from her soda and taking a chip from Kurt's open bag on the table.  
  
"Aaright. Though, Ah'm fairly certaint noe ane can unnerstaund us." He said as the others smiled.  
  
"They vill learn ja? I mean, listen to me!" Kurt said throwing his arm around Casper and giving his chin a light tap with his fist. "Patience Freund… Patience."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon the school day was over and it was time to go home. No one was quite as glad for that as Casper. He was tired from the 2 injections that he had to sneak in during the day and the contacts that he was wearing were bugging the hell out of him, so much that he took them out in the school parking lot. He didn't care if people saw him or not, it was just that bad. When he arrived home with Rogue and Evan he was met in the garage and asked by Logan to see the professor, that and if he knew what happened to one of his beers.   
  
Casper knocked on the door of the study and found the professor sitting at a large desk waiting for him. He closed the book that he was reading and folded his hands on the desk in front of himself.  
  
"Come in Casper." he said as Casper walked into the room, took off his backpack and took a seat in a chair facing the desk.  
  
"Ye wanted tae see us?" He asked crossing his long legs and leaning against one of the arms. He yawned loudly hoping that this wouldn't take long. He was hoping to get in a nap before the danger room session later that afternoon.   
  
"Yes, and don't worry. This wont take long." Xavier smiled as Casper sat upright, looking at him. "I only wished to ask you if I could have a sample of the serum that you have been taking, for myself and Ororo to analyze." Casper nodded and pulled a ready needle from his backpack on the floor and laid it down on the desk, sliding it over to the professor.   
  
"that aw?" He asked standing up and stretching his arms over his head.  
  
"We would also like for you to come down to the infirmary later today for a few blood tests. Nothing serious, just to know the actual effects of this drug." Casper nodded once again and picked his bag up from the floor, he waved goodbye to the professor before returning to his room for a much needed nap.  
  
YAY! Getting closer to interesting... and i love it! aww... Casper and Rogue are so cute.. and so freakin unlikely! I LOVE IT! HEHE! Anyways... come back for more... cause i can tell you that if i got you hooked so far you'll be on the edge of your seat later! (I LOVE THIS!) anyways... like always... going to bed!  
  
~K 3:11 A.M 


End file.
